The Party Does Stop
by MunroInMyChambers
Summary: Clare and Alli are your typpical college students. Parties, booze boys and tons of one night stands. A specific one night stand leaves both girls wishing they were a little less drunk and a bit more aware.
1. Boy's Meet Girl's

**Why Hello there my lovely faithful readers! So I have a new story for you and I hope you are as excited as I am! I hope you all enjoy! : )**

**Special Shout out to Degrassi_Cat for fangirling about this idea for my new story! If it wasn't for her pretending to be sad because I hadn't wrote it yet then it wouldn't be done!**

**Also one big fat giant thank you to my amazing beta Alyx_Withay! Without her I would go crazy trying to revise this story to many times! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own so why are we having this discussion? : )**

**ALSO PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS STORY AS WELL AS **_**ALL**_** MY OTHER STORIES ARE RATED M! VIRGIN MINDS DON'T EVEN BEGIN TO READ THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 1: Boy's meet Girl's**

* * *

><p>"Clare I swear to all that is holy if you do not get off that pretty little ass of yours I will disown you for life!"<p>

Here I am once again listening to the constant yammering of my best friend and roommate. I love her to death but sometimes she seriously does not know when to shut up. For such a small little thing Alli can sure make you wish you were never born; unless your me and like to push her buttons, which of course I do.

Alli and I have been best friends for more years than a varsity football player can count. It all started in the sandbox when she demanded that I give her my toy and I told her to shut up and go away; been best friends ever since. Apparently I am the only one who knows how to stand up to her constant bitching. She isn't always like this but today was obviously not the day to mess with Queen Alli.

"And I swear if you don't let me finish studying for this biology final I will rip those ugly ass hoop earrings out of your ears." I retorted back with a pleasant smile gaining a glare in return.

"Clare do you really, and honestly think I am that stupid? Your biology final was today and you aced it. Now get up and get dressed."

Damn. She smirked that evil little smirk at me and threw some clothes over to me yelling for me to get dressed.

Alli was like my own personal shopper, and stylist. We were going to an end of the year bash and she still had me wearing a black, strapless cocktail dress and heels. I couldn't go anywhere without her outfit approval. It makes me laugh to think how serious she takes this but I love her to death so I let her.

"Perfect!" She squealed as she finished adding the finishing touches to my make up. Both of us turn to stand in front of my wall length mirror and I must say she did a fine job with us both. She was also sporting a strapless cocktail dress only hers was pink of course, her "Signature" color.

"Alli, I don't know how you do this but every time you make me look like a hooker!" I teased as she slapped me lightly on the arm.

"You look stunning Clare! I would never make you look like a hooker, hell you do that by yourself!" She smiled back at me.

Laughing, we make our way outside of our dorm room down to Alli's red BMW, that her parents bought her as a high school graduation gift. As soon as she had the keys in hand we loaded up and road tripped all over our home country of Canada and then made our way to New York City for our first year of school at NYU. We both fell in love with the city immediately and I don't think anything could ever pull us away from here.

After about twenty minutes of driving we pull up to a beautiful two story house, that has college students every where you look. Red cups in every hand and bodies swaying to the beat of the music. We jumped right into the middle of the party after finding a few of our friends.

"Clare! Alli!" I heard someone squeal from behind. We turned around to see our other best friend Jessica running over to us. We all hug each other squealing out of excitement that our first year of college was actually finished. We all caught up for a little while before both Alli and Jess got pulled away by two very good looking guys to go dancing. I watched them shamelessly flirting with these two boys that honestly had no idea what they were getting themselves into with those girls. All I could do is just giggle and laugh as those to girls skanked their way through the crowds until finding the perfect boy who could as Alli says "Fulfill their needs for the night."

"Would you like a drink?" A boy standing to my right asked me. I accepted the drink eagerly figuring it was my turn to start scanning the crowds for my lucky guy of tonight. As I tipped the cup up to drink my eyes landed on the sexiest guy I think I have ever seen. All I could do was stare even though I knew I should look away. His face was the perfect shape for the dark brownish black hair that covered it in a stylish shaggy hair style. Piercing green eyes that portray every emotion they are feeling. My lusting eyes couldn't help themselves but move down to take in the glorious hunk of man that stands before me. Muscular, but not to big. Just the right size. _Yeah I bet that's not everything that is just the right size _I thought in my overly dirty mind of mine. His white v-neck shirt clung to his body showing off every ripple, and curve of his chest and abs. Oh and good God he is wearing skinny jeans, yep I will admit it, they are my fucking weakness.

"See something you like?" He asked me with a husky voice.

"A little something, but not everything." Damn it Clare can you even make it through five minutes with out thinking about sex with a guy? He smirked at me and I'm pretty sure my bundle of nerves in my nether regions was ready to pounce. If a smirk can do that to me dear God he will be amazing in the sack.

"How about a dance first…" He trailed off waiting for my name.

"Clare." I stated sexily. "Eli." He replied while taking my hand and leading me out to the dance floor but not before I grabbed two more beers and downed them earning yet another sexy smirk from my new friend Eli here.

Dancing may not have been the best idea. Well it may have had we actually been dancing instead of dry humping each other. With the lights all off and the music blaring it wasn't hard to set the sex filled atmosphere. It started out PG-13 but that only lasted for about two seconds after I pushed my ass back into his oh so hard for me area. A smile on my face will show you that I am damn proud I can still get the reaction out of a guy. Ok so yeah I am just as much of a skank as Jess and Alli, but who the hell cares if you are getting laid almost every night right?

Eli seemed to be having one hell of a time, and I was only just beginning my routine. The "Get Clare Laid" routine. That's kind of laying it on thick but I was all about having a good time in my life. My dumbass parents raised me as a strict catholic and as soon as my eighteenth birthday I was out of my house and in New York to begin my real life. Mommy was a little pissed off that I decided to just upright leave home but I basically told her and my dear old sick fuck of a daddy to piss off. My mother was an ignorant bitch and maybe if she would wake up and see what my dad did to her and me then she would understand. Needless to say I havent spoken to any of my family except my sister since that day and my life has been nothing but amazing.

I am finally living for me instead of what mommy dearest wants for her precious baby girl. If living for me means having a one night stand with a new guy every night, well then bring it bitch.

"Come with me." Eli said as he grabbed my hand leading me up the stairs. I turn back quickly to look at both Alli and Jess give me a knowing smile and I just wink in response before disappearing out of their sights completely.

I am pulled into a dark bedroom and as soon as the door is closed I am pushed up against it with a sexy looking Eli standing in front of me. Both hands are on the door on either side of my face as he stares into my eyes. I raise my eyebrow at him to challenge him and he gives in by crashing his lips to mine forcefully. I eagerly open my mouth to let him in as I fight and win dominance with his tongue. Which brings us to Rule Number 1: Never let the guy think he is in control; that's how dumb bitches contract an STD.

I push him away from the door but never letting my mouth leaves his as I hungrily kiss him. I sit him down onto the foot of the bed as I take a quick step back reaching to the edge of my cocktail dress and pulling it ever so slowly over my head revealing my matching black leather and lace bra and g-string. Yes, I know I dress the part of a whore too. I gain an satisfied jaw dropping look from Eli which tells me so far I am doing ok. I walk back up to Eli standing in between his legs as I reach for the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head.

Holy Shit this guy is sexy. Perfectly sculpted in all the right places, please I swear to God if this guy has a small dick I will be more than pissed off. I am not afraid to leave him with a boner and nothing to remember me by so he better be carrying extra in that department.

I lean down slowly to kiss his left shoulder earning a mumbled moan from the God sitting in front of me. His hands began to roam over my back and make their way down to my ass. God he has big hands. _Big hands hopefully mean a big…?_

Smirking at my own impure thoughts I continue kissing him down his broad shoulders and up to a spot he seems to like behind his ear. I nibble and suck a little on his ear lobe before backing away from him completely receiving a whimper from the loss of contact.

"Pants off." I demand with a sweet smile and it doesn't take him long to comply to my order.

He stands tall and proud as he takes off his pants showing me that this boy is only getting better by the second as he one hundred percent going commando. _My kind of guy _I think to myself as I feel my eyes widen at the sight in front of me.

"Sweet Fuck." I say softly as I stare appreciatively at the work made before me. My stomach starts to clench just at the sight of him and well putting it bluntly is unimaginably huge hard on.

"I take it you now see everything that you like?" Eli teases me.

"Your not fucking kidding." I smile at him before stepping closer kissing him softly before making my way onto the bed turning my head over my shoulder and motioning him to come lay down. He lays down on the bed before me and I position myself over him straddling him as I began Rule Number 2: I must always be on top. In order to be in control you must be on top. Duh!

"Eli, I'm just going to be really honest here ok?" I said sexily as I reached behind myself and unclasped my bra slowly removing it as I speak. "Right now, I'm not the kind of girl that wants to go slow, or treated like fine china or made love to. Do you understand?" I say to him throwing my bra by his head now my chest fully exposed to his staring eyes filled with nothing but lust and need. He nods his head slowly having a hard time deciding whether or not he should look into my eyes or at my perky breasts.

I shift a little over his hard on earning a hiss of enjoyment from him as I continue my games. "Hun, I don't think you do understand." I said as I reached to the left side of my thong and began untying the side of it. "Right now Eli, I'm the kind of girl that wants to be fucked to no end. No nice play, no sweet talking; I want you to rough fuck me. Do you think you can do that?" I ask him as I finished untying the right side of the thong sliding it out from underneath me while Eli moans in response of the contact of our sensitive areas. He nods quickly before grabbing my hips firmly pushing me down showing me without words that he wants exactly what I asked for.

In one fluid movement I position myself over him before sliding down onto him quickly. Giving myself a small fraction of a second to adjust to his size and feel the pleasure of him inside of me along with his moans of approval. His hands making their way to my breasts as he begins kneading and pinching them along with twisting my nipples. I cant help but moan at the pleasure this brings me. I slowly start to move my hips creating the most amazing friction between us. I start moving quicker making my way up and down sliding his erection almost out of my but then slamming him back inside of me never loosing contact. I soon set the pace for us as I ride him and he joins me by rising and moving his hips along with mine. The room is filled with moans of ecstasy and bliss along with skin on skin contact. If that wasn't enough to almost send me over edge Eli quickly moved his thumb down to my bundle of sweet nerves and begins to move in harsh rapid circles creating a whole new sense of infatuation that I have for this man beneath me right now. I could feel myself drawing closer to my peak and judging by the noises and words coming from his mouth he would be soon to.

"Shit. So close." He said grasping my hips in movement with the rest of my body.

Giving it ever last bit of energy I have I fill myself almost to the edge and I bring Eli with my as I reach behind me and cup his balls in to my hand and began to play with them causing him to scream out as he rode his orgasm along with my own.

"FUCK!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs as I was sent of the edge in my state of unremarkable bliss.

".FUCK." where the only comprehendible words coming out of his mouth as we finished riding out our highs.

I was out of breath and panting hard as I raised myself off of him and slid under the blankets next to him beginning Rule Number 3: Always spend the night with the guy after amazing sex. Try and make him feel at least a little less that just a one night nothing stand.

And with that I fell asleep peaceful in the arms of the boy that I just met only a few hours prior. Mind blowing sex with an amazingly sexy guy is what put the smile on my face as I slept.

My mind was all clear of any thoughts except for contentment as I laided there and slept until getting up bright and early the next morning before he awoke. Making sure to slip out before he noticed me or could ask me for any kind of contact information. That was Rule Number 4: GET THE HELL OUT.

It's funny that I made these rules to make sure I kept myself out of trouble and out of harms way. Little did I know that a few months later that damn Rule Number 4 would come and bit me back in the ass. Hard.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Yay! I hope you all liked it! Please leave me a review to let me know if I should continue with this story! : ) Thank you all so much!<strong>

**REVIEW**

**-MunroInMyChambers-**


	2. Girl's just wanna have fun

Chapter 2: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**YAY! Your response for the first chapter made me smile! Thank you for every Alert, Favorite and Review! I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far! So here we go for round two! Enjoy!**

**Of course thank you so much to my lovely Beta Alyx_Withay! She's amazing and I am so thankful for her editing talents because it drives me nuts to edit! LOL : )**

* * *

><p>Two months! Two mother freaking months since I have been able to get my hands on and panties off! Summer absolutely sucked for me and the girls. Since I no longer consider my biological parents family, I was forced to stay with Alli and her family for the summer. At first we thought it wouldn't be so bad seeing as we were 19 year old college girls but we were way wrong. As soon as we stepped thru the door we were stuck to Celibacy for the whole summer. Putting a chastity belt on us both would have been equal to about the same thing. We weren't allowed to go out at night during the week and had to be home by ten on the weekends. Needless to say, I love Alli but I will never spend another day in that damn house.<p>

So that brings us to now; arriving back in New York at our dorm room at NYU. The smell of fall in the air along with all the city sounds and sights. New York is nothing that the mind can imagine until you immerse yourself into it. It takes a certain kind of person to handle the city and I wasn't afraid to grab it by the balls and shake it for all its worth. Coming to New York had changed me immensely but I believed it was all for the good. I am definitely not the girl I was when back at home but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Home Sweet…. Dorm?" Alli said giggling as we made our way back into our room. Our room wasn't exactly the typical dorm room. We had spent _a lot _of money to score the best dorm rooms on campus. It was basically a suite and it was all ours for as long as we attended the school. We were both here on academic scholarships which meant our inheritance money we got for our eighteenth birthday went to getting the best dorm room and living the lavish lifestyles that we do now. Hey if your going to live in New York you might as well do it well, right?

I was feeling a bit tired from our long trip back so I spend the remainder of the night tucked away in bed sleeping away the trip. Only when I woke up for the first day of classes the next morning I expected to feel refreshed but instead felt much worse.

My alarm went off causing me to sit up immediately and way too fast. My stomach lurched in that moment and had me running quickly to the bathroom before spilling the contents of my already empty stomach into the toilet. Thank God we both had our own restrooms in the dorm because as I started to get up I looked across the room to the other side and seen Alli in the same unfortunate position I was in. Leave it to us, best friends forever to even get sick together. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence so we just laughed a little before getting up to clean ourselves up.

Classes today dragged on, and I thought I would never see the end of the day. I raced home again and as soon as I walked through the door I planted myself onto the bed face down not moving an inch for another hour until I hear sobs coming from the bathroom. With my head pounding and my stomach still feeling as though I could throw up at any possible second I turned to see a faint light coming through the bottom of Alli's bathroom. I slowly got up and made my way to her door and hearing her unmistakable cries and she sobbed by her self.

"Al's are you ok?" I said knocking softly on her bathroom door. I turned the knob gently to walk in and see Alli sitting in the same position she was this morning before I left for classes. I could tell she hadn't moved a single inch since this morning. Her hair was knotted and her face blotchy. She seemed to have lost a bit of color and she was shedding so many tears that I couldn't keep up.

I moved closer to kneel next to her and noticed her clutching something in her hands. She was holding it for dear life I swear I heard it crack under pressure.

"Alli? What's going on? Talk to me." I said nervously. She shook her head no and let out yet another sob. I quickly moved to sit next to her wrapping my arms around her and held her as she cried. I didn't need to know what was upsetting my best friend, my _sister _to be able to comfort her. All I knew was she needed me and I would sit here for hours.

"Clare…" She spoke softly. I brushed the hair out of her face to look into her eyes that seemed to pooled with anger, sadness and fear.

She looked back down at her hands before opening them up to reveal what she had been holding. I looked down and felt my eyes widen as I seen a simple white stick with one single word that I knew had kept her from moving all day.

_Positive_

"You're…" I trailed off as she was hit with another fit of sobs. I clung to her harder as I held her in my arms trying to soothe her.

Alli; my best friend for life and my partner in crime: Pregnant. Oh dear God.

"Clare what am I going to do? My mom and dad will completely disown me, no guy will ever want me. I'm going to get fat! Ugh I cant get fat!" She started hyperventilating as she said the word fat. The girl is fucking pregnant but leave it up to her to only worry about how much weight she will gain.

"Alli its going to be ok. You know you have other options.." I spoke softly.

"Clare Diane Edwards! You and I both know I would never do that."

"I know I was just making it known."

"This is going to change everything isn't it? Please tell me you wont leave me." She said looking back at me with more fear adorning her big brown eyes.

"Of course not Alli, I am always here for you." she smiled lightly while she put her head to my shoulder.

"I can't believe I am pregnant. I mean, I have always been so careful. That's why we have those God damned rules you came up with! Boy is Jess going to be pissed." She stated.

"Why in the hell would Jess be pissed?"

"Clare there is no way she will stick around if I got pregnant. The only reason that bitch became our friend in the first place was because she was a little shy virgin until we showed her a good time."

"You mean _you _showed her a good time." I giggled.

"Ugh! The one time I decide to try something with a girl and you still keep bringing it up! I knew I should have stuck to girls, then this-" she pointed to her stomach. "- would so not be happening!"

"Ok first off the one time you tried something with a girl? Alli give me a break you just wont admit it that you bat for both teams and secondly that-" I pointed back to her stomach."- well hell babe I don't know what to tell you about that one."

"Wow you _so _know how to cheer me up." She said sarcastically giving me a small smile.

"That's why I'm your bestie!"

"Well bestie, if you don't mind I am pretty sure I look horrible and smell horrible to so I'm going to take a shower."

I nodded my head and sat up to walk out and back to lay down on my bed.

"Hey Clare?" Alli said softly. I looked back over at her and she smiled softly.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you are here for me and don't judge me. I love you."

I smiled back at her. "I never said I didn't Judge you." I laughed as she rolled her eyes. "And I love you too Al's."

To my surprise Alli had taken to the whole pregnancy thing really well. That shocked the hell out of me to say the least but she was beginning to be happy and who was I to deny that happiness from her? She had gone to her first doctors appointment, with me following of course and found out that she was about two months along. After seeing her baby on the monitor of her ultrasound she became all drama queen about it. Crying and saying how much she already loved the thing and shit. To be quite honest I couldn't even see it! It was a dot! How in the hell can you love a dot? Anyways, I just put on a graceful smile for her and didn't say anything else.

The bad thing was that I still had not gotten over my damn virus! I was throwing up constantly and never wanted to leave the bed. Alli stayed away from me as much as she could saying something about she couldn't harm the little one. Give me a fucking break! You are two months pregnant woman it doesn't even know what its going to be.

One night we were sitting in the dorm room and I looked over to see Alli laying on her bed with her hand over her stomach and a very serious look on her face. I love the girl but lets face it she is never serious.

"Al's what's on your mind? You're getting forehead wrinkles." I giggled while she threw a pillow at me.

"Seriously, tell me what's wrong." I said as I got up and went to sit on her bed with her.

"I.. um."

"Spill it preggers." I said.

"I am meeting up with the baby daddy tomorrow." She said really quickly. My jaw dropped; we had not even discussed baby daddy yet!

"Woah, wait what? How in the hell do you know who the daddy is?"

"Clare I am two and a half months pregnant and I haven't had sex since that damn night at the end of the year bash! You do the fucking math!"

"Wait you mean the hot guy you were basically fucking all over the dance floor?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"I hate to be mean Alli but he doesn't seem like the "I wanna settle down and be a daddy" type." I said honestly.

"I know Clare but he deserves to know. If he doesn't want anything to do with it than that's fine but he at least needs to know to buy better condoms or something!"

"That would be the thing you think of." I laughed.

"I'm scared. I know I may seem happy about this all the time, and well I am its just… I always imagined falling in love _after _college and the getting married and years later having babies. Now I am a almost twenty year old sex addict who is knocked up and horny because of these same pregnancy hormones. And let me tell you I cannot pleasure my self good enough anymore!"

"Oh Jesus Christ Alli! I did not need to know that!"

"Oh shut up Clare, you're my best friend I have to have someone to tell this to! Plus you are the only one who even knows I am pregnant."

"Yeah, you need to come out with it soon. Jess is starting to think we became nuns. Thanks to you and your bun in the oven I can't even look at a guy without getting scared."

Alli laughed along with me as we enjoyed one of our many best friend moments. After laughing so hard it made my stomach churn I found myself racing for the bathroom to once again spill my guys out. Alli came in after me pulling my short curls out of my face and rubbing my back.

"Can you get me a wash cloth? In the cabinet." I asked her as I leaned back against the bath tub. She nodded and quickly went to go retrieve one. After a few minutes too long I looked at her just standing there staring at something in my cabinet. What the hell was she doing?

"Hello earth to Alli? Still need a wash cloth?"

She turned around to look at me wide eyed holding the wash cloth in one hand and a box of tampons in the other.

"Alli you do know you don't need those anymore right? I thought you couldn't have your period?"

"No…. but you can." She said to me dropping the box on the floor.

"Clare I bought those for you two months ago before we left for our trip to my parents house and you said you forgot them here. You said you would just buy more when we got to Toronto."

I looked at her like she was crazy. Man pregnancy must make her even more of a ditz.

"Ok? And your point being?" I said slowly making sure she could catch every word.

"You never went and got more. Holy Shit you never got your period." She looked at me and then her eyes looked to the toilet and back to me again.

I thought about what she was saying. Yes, I did leave those here; No I didn't buy more and No I haven't had my period.

"Ok I'm still not following you? Why are you suddenly obsessed with my periods?"

"You're pregnant too Clare!" She squealed. I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head at the ridiculous words coming out of her mouth. Me? Pregnant? Ah hell no!

"I am NOT Pregnant Alli, you are just getting to many pregnancy hormones at once. I have been.. Stressed with school starting back up and everything."

"No Clare! Ever since we got back to New York, you are constantly sleeping and still feeling restless, you are throwing up all the time especially after eating certain foods and you pee way to many times in the night!"

"How in the hell do you know how many times I go pee?"

"Clare please my bed is ten feet away from yours, your not exactly quiet." She huffed crossing her arms. I got up and made my way to pick up the wash cloth she dropped. I got it wet and wiped my face off and brushed my teeth. As soon as I was done I felt my stomach lurch again and turned towards the toilet. Only after I was finished I turned towards Alli and everything hit me full force.

"Holy Shit. I'm pregnant!" I said.

Then everything went black.

Don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes. Don't open your fucking eyes.

That was my mantra but unfortunately by the damn overly dramatic pregnant bitch next to me I had to open my eyes before she went and had a heart attack.

But if I open my eyes the weight of everything that I had just realized would come back at me. _This cant be happening _I thought to myself. I hate kids; never wanted kids. Hell I never even want to get married. Who the hell wants to get married and only be able to fuck one guy for the rest of your life? Not me. No man is worth that and could never be that good in the sack to keep me constantly satisfied. Men are only good for one thing as I have come to find out and that's a one fucking night stand.

Damn me and my one night stands. No I take that back, damn the boy from the last one night stand I had. What was his name? I cant even remember but right now I want to find him and twist his cock to no end. Damn his super sonic sperm.

"Clare I know you are awake now quit being a whiny bitch and open your eyes!" Alli said shaking me until forcing my eyelids to open.

I looked at her and realized I was still laying in the bathroom on the floor. I got up quickly and went and slammed myself down on to my bed face first in to my pillow before letting out the highest most blood curdling scream of my life.

Once my girlish scream was out I felt the tears hit me full force. Streaming down my face and into my pillow.

I am pregnant. With Child. Fetus in my womb. Oh shit.

I cant do this! I don't know the first thing about babies or even pregnancies for that matter. I don't know what to eat, wear, think, drink. I could kill this baby just buy thinking about my biology test tomorrow and wouldn't even have the slightest clue. Why would this happen to me? I am finally living a happy life and now this dumb ass baby was going to ruin it all.

"I am going to say the same thing you said to me. You do have options." Alli said sitting next to me on my bed. I lifted my head and gave her a glare that I hope told her to Piss off.

"Alli, I cant have a baby. What do I do with it?"

"You love it you idiot." she replied.

"I don't want to love it! It's going to mess up everything. I am perfectly happy with the way my life is. This is going to tear our group apart, well what's left of it anyways."

"No it wont Clare. It will make Jess finally leave us alone. We will just have a new group; we will call it the "Clare and Alli are pregnant and cant have sex anymore." Group."

"Have you been working on that one all night?" I said coldly and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"If you don't want it than get rid of it. Even though I think that's pretty shitty."

"Well aren't you a saint. Just because you want to ruin your fucking life doesn't mean I am ready to." I said and immediately regretted it. Tears filled her eyes as she stood and walked over to her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I got up and grabbed my purse and coat before storming out of the dorm room. I started walking around campus not really sure where I was going just knowing I needed to get out of there and think. The crisp cool air of the New York night helped clear the fog of thoughts that had clouded my mind.

I knew I hurt Alli's feelings and I didn't mean to. She was trying to hard to be up beat and positive about the whole thing but I just don't see how she is. I am fucking pissed! I'm pregnant and there isn't anything I can do about it. Okay so there is but there isn't anything that I would do about it. I can get an abortion; I don't feel its right but I don't want to have a fucking baby.

I am only nineteen years old and a serious college student. I planned on getting my degree in Political Science and then becoming a lawyer. That was my dream and I feel like its been ripped away from me without me even getting a say in it.

Hadn't I been more careful? This is why we have rules; so we don't get knocked up or get stuck with a disease. I cant remember much of that night except some really amazing sex with an extremely hot guy.

I guess that leads me to making a fifth rule: Don't drink when you are planning on having sex!

I blame him. I don't know why but I just do. He's the one with the fucking Clark Kent sperm. I don't even remember his name. All I remember is seriously sculpted body and amazing green eyes.

Well I guess that mean I have achieved at least one goal. I am officially branded a whore. Pregnant by someone's kid who I have no clue who they are and know idea how to contact them. Damn rule number fucking four.

I sat down on a park bench and placed my head in my hands. I knew it wasn't all super sperm guy's fault; I was there that night too. Is it wrong that I feel angry at the baby growing inside of me? I hadn't even taken a pregnancy test yet but I didn't need to. I knew it was true and that scared the shit out of me. I wasn't ready, I never would be but apparently I better be.

"Can I sit down?" I heard a sad soft voice say. I turned to see Alli standing next to me with tears still falling down her face. She sat down and placed her head against my shoulder and grabbed one of my hands.

"I'm sorry Alli, I didn't meant it." I said.

"I know you didn't Clare Bear."

"I hate that nickname." I said smiling as she laughed at my discomfort.

"It's gonna be ok Clare." she said softly.

"I don't know Al's. I'm not you; you know how to handle this kind of thing. You had a baby brother that you got to help look after, I didn't. I don't have the slightest clue about _any _of it."

"That's what I'm here for. You forget sometimes that I am as much of a genius as you are."

We laughed softly as we sat there in silence.

"Leave it to us who have done everything together to even get pregnant together." I said sadly.

"I wouldn't want to go through it with anyone else." Alli smiled at me and she was right. Even if I was not looking forward to this at all, I wouldn't want to go through it with anyone else. We were each others support system. She knew every secret of mine and I knew every secret of hers and we would always be that way. So I guess if I have to do this, it wont be as bad going through it with Alli.

"Who's is it?" Alli asked me breaking me from my reverie.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"The baby goof. Who's is it?"

"Oh well you'll just love this. I have no clue what his name is and I can barley remember his face. All I remember is his amazing body and the most incredible green eyes. I think we can narrow it down how about you?" I joked.

"Will you come with me tomorrow?" She asked me. "To see baby daddy? If he rejects me like the piece of shit most men are, I am going to need you and a credit card for some shopping."

"You will need that regardless." I laughed at her ridiculous need to shop every single day.

"True."

"Of course I'll go. What was his name any way?" I asked her.

"Mark." she paused placing a hand to her belly. "Mark Fitzgerald."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAH! Yay! Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! Let me know! Did you think it would be Fitzy boy? LOL! I am so excited for this story! Let me know what you all think about it! .Degrassi!<strong>

**-MunroInMyChambers-**


	3. Baby Daddy Number 1

**Heyo! So I am getting great response for this story and I love it! I am sooo glad I shocked you with the odd pairing between Alli and Fitz! I thought it would be different and fun so yay! Also for a side note I was told by some one who was fangirling over Friday's ep (you know who you are) and if its possible then she screamed to me on twitter to NEVER STOP WRITTNG ECLARE FLUFF! So I will say this once I will absolutely NEVER stop writing it : )**

**Beta Love! Best Beta in the world Alyx_Withay! Thank you so much love! You rock my freakin socks off!**

**Disclaimer: I own a friggen twitter AboveTheDot NOT Degrassi!**

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should just tell him over the phone?" Alli suggested for the billionth time as we walked out of our dorm room.<p>

"Hell no Al's that's bullshit and you know it."

"You would feel the same way!" She squealed at me.

"No because I wouldn't be a little shit face and not want to tell him to his face. Jesus Alli grow some balls."

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?"

"Would you really have me any other way?" I countered.

"Right now yes." she spoke softly.

You would think as her best friend and only family here in New York that I would feel bad for being a bitch to her. She is 3 months pregnant not fucking dying. I don't feel the slightest bit bad in all honesty. I know I'm a bitch and just because she is being a whiney little knocked up tramp doesn't mean I am going to change.

"Well suck it up princess because you know that's not going to happen." I said with honesty.

We walked the short distance to the little café that we were to be meeting Baby Daddy at and as we drew closer she started to hyperventilate. Pussy.

"Breath Alli. In and Out, in and out." I said trying to soothe my best friend rubbing her back as she laid her head down on the table the second we sat down.

"How can you be so calm? This is not a situation to be calm about!" she squeaked.

"Well I am calm because I am not the one who has to tell the really hot party boy that is walking over to our table that he is your Baby Daddy." I said smirking at her which in turn earned me a hard glare from her.

"Ladies." Baby Daddy said walking up to our little table outside the café about a block away from our dorm room.

"Hey." Alli said shyly, he smiled lightly at her. I could see in his eyes that he remembered her but only as a one night stand. He was the kind of guy who did exactly what we did.

"I don't believe we ever officially met, I'm Clare." I spoke up trying to not lace my voice with the sarcasm that was dripping out.

"I'm Fitz." He replied with an extended arm giving me a firm hand shake.

"Fitz?" I asked snorting at the name.

"Short for Mark Fitzgerald. I just don't see myself as a Mark ya know?" He said sitting down at the table. I chuckled at his response and then turned my gaze towards Alli who was staring sheepishly off into the distance. I elbowed her a bit in the side to get her attention nodding my head towards Fitz.

"Everything ok?" Fitz asked glancing between me and Alli who had tears streaking down her face.

"Yea, um Alli-" I started but was interrupted by a frantic and very ignorant Alli.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out eyes wide with a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Subtle Alli real, subtle." I sighed sitting back in my chair.

I looked over at Fitz who was just sitting there staring at Alli with his mouth open. He tried to say something a few times but would open his mouth only too close it again. Alli sat there silently sobbing while he just sat there staring at her. You could see it in his eyes that at this moment his life had ended and he hated Alli. I may be a stone cold bitch even when I am with Alli but I love her with my life and she is like my baby sister. All our lives growing up I protected her and made sure that she always got everything she needed. When girls were being catty I beat the shit out of them until they were purple. If guys were looking at her in the wrong way and she didn't want them too, well lets just say none of them would be becoming Baby Daddy's anytime soon. So to sit here across the table and look at this idiot who was not saying anything to her and only hurting her more just pushed me a little to far.

"Ok you un-explainable Douche bag are you just going to sit there like an asshole and really not say anything to her?" I said quickly jumping to defend Alli.

"Clare!" She gasped. I gave her a challenging look and then looked over to Fitz who was now staring at me doing the same damn thing. Fucking Idiot.

"You know you look like a God Damn moron?" I said bluntly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered quietly while leaning to put his head in his hands. "Are you sure? I don't mean to sound like an ass but are you sure its even mine." Did he seriously just ask that? Alli looked over to me thinking the same thing.

"My God Alli what the hell have you done? Your baby better get your brain because his is obviously lacking." He of course didn't know how to respond to that and Alli knew better.

"Yes sparkle dick its your baby!"

"Sparkle dick? Been ready to much Twilight Fan Fiction?" He countered.

"Oh and the fact that you just admitted you know what Fan Fiction is makes you a whole lot better?" I said back with a lazy smirk on my face challenging him to come at me again. He just sat there dumbfounded. Yea that's what I thought dick wad.

"Look, Do you really honestly think that we would call you to come sit here watch her cry and tell you that she's pregnant just to lie to you?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. If you want the dirty facts she is almost three months pregnant and hasn't had sex since you two did it at that fucking party. You want a paternity test than so be it but can you seriously look her in the eyes right now and tell me that she is fucking lying to you?" I spoke menacingly. He shifted his gaze to look at Alli and shook his head understanding that we were only telling truth at this moment.

"That's what I thought."

"Can she speak on her own or do you always talk for her? I wouldn't be surprised if you held her hand to make sure she pissed straight." He said like a cocky son of a bitch I knew he would be.

"Funny. You're a smart witted one, didn't expect since you obviously weren't fucking smart enough to wear a condom. You do know your old enough to buy them right?" I said right back. Damn I'm such a smart ass.

"She never complained."

"Are you two seriously fucking fighting right now? I just told you that I was pregnant and all you two want to talk about is if you can buy a fucking condom. Grow the fuck up!" Alli screamed getting up from the table to walk off. I reached for her arm and sat her moody ass right back down.

"Sit the fuck down Alli. I'm sorry." I said truthfully, then looking to Fitz who muttered his apology as well.

"Look, I know I just crushed everything in your future and just changed a lot for you but lets not forget that I am the one that's pregnant and getting fat. If you don't want anything to do with the baby that's fine but so help me God you better bow out now because I can guarantee you these pregnancy hormones are only going to get worse and I will beat your ass nine months pregnant if I have too." She said almost growling at him; she can be a feisty one when need be. I taught her well. I had to stifle back a laugh as I let her and Fitz mull over the details.

Baby Dumbass Daddy over there wasn't exactly all peaches and cream about having a baby. He actually had the balls to say he needed to think about it. What the hell is there to think about? You either want to stick around or you don't. Well I guess I can't really blame him, he did just find out he was going to be a daddy. Alli at least had a while to get used to the idea.

In the end Alli and I ended up walking back to our dorm room with my arms wrapped around her as she sobbed endlessly. I cradled her in my arms as we sat on her bed and just let her cry. It seemed like hours before she spoke or said anything to me and damn I was getting hungry.

"I don't know why I expected more, Clare. He was a one night stand nothing more."

"He's an asshole Alli." I said through gritted teeth

"No, he just didn't plan for it." She sadly lifting her self up to sit next to me as we leaned against the wall on her bed.

"It's not like you did either." I responded still pissed off. Maybe I could take him? I don't mind making sure he doesn't get anyone else pregnant.

"I know what you're thinking Clare and you are not going to go beat him up." She said looking at me like I would actually listen to her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said but I could help the smile that played out.

"I guess it really is just me and you in this baby game thing." she said looking back at me. I could see all the hope she had this morning was gone from her eyes. She had prayed and believed that today would go well. She didn't expect a relationship or anything else but she also wasn't expecting for him to not want to be around.

"Oh yeah, I'm pregnant too." I said like smart ass I am.

"I have no idea how you are supposed to be a mother in six months." She said laughing and shaking her head.

"Can I be honest with you Alli?" I said bringing the mood back to a serious one. I hardly ever open my self up to really have a deep discussion, even with Alli. It's just not who I am or in my nature. "Of course you can Clare-Bear." she responded making me groan at the stupid ass name she insists on calling me. I looked over to her and just let the words of honesty spill out of me.

"I don't think I am going to keep it." I said honestly.

"You're getting an abortion?" She gasped looking at me with her big brown eyes wide with tears glistening in them.

"No, no! Not an abortion Alli. Jesus I already told you I wouldn't do that." I said and she nodded at me waiting for me to continue. " I mean as in adoption. Let's face it Alli, I couldn't even figure out I was pregnant and I hadn't had my period in almost 3 months. Do you really honestly think I can take care of a baby? I know this sounds selfish but I'm not ready. I want to finish College, finish having my fun before I even think about settling down. Shit, I don't think I even want to settle down. I never wanted kids" I said pouring my feelings out to her.

"I know Clare. I'm partly the same way, in the fact that this wasn't what I wanted to happen yet. Yeah, maybe someday I wanted to have kids and have my little picture perfect family but not yet. I mean we are just starting our sophomore year in College, we live in fucking New York City and we have a blast just partying and having fun but-" she paused looking back over at me

"But what?" I asked.

"But everything is not always how you plan it out to be. This may not have been what I wanted right now and I know that it sounds stupid to you but I was dealt this hand and I am going to play it." She finished.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that even if the timing seems off to me I am still going to do everything I can to make sure I have a great life. And if that means bringing a little baby along with me than so be it. At first I was upset and pissed off because I couldn't help think that this was going to ruin my life. But then I started to think that it wasn't the babies fault and it deserves to have the best life possible and if I was chosen to give that to them than that's what I was going to do." She said with a small smile on her lips.

"I guess I'm just not as optimistic as you." I said quietly picking at my yellow summer dress.

"Whatever you decided to do, I am here for you. I love you and will always respect what you want to do in life, even if that means giving the baby up. Although I do have to add it would be really fun to have babies the same age that can grow up together and be best friends like us. Ohh and what if you had a boy and I had a girl or the other way and they grew up together and fell in love and got married and-"

"Jesus Alli slow the hell down! Before you start planning the wedding can we find some food first because I am fucking starving!"

She rolled her eyes and giggled lightly as we left to go get some food. No matter what I decided and where this takes me I know that I will always have Alli and it will all be okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Months Later<strong>_

"Oh My Freaking God I am a fat cow!"

"No you are not, Alli."

"Shut the hell up yes I am!"

"For the love of my favorite dessert: Éclairs no you are not fat!"

"Oooo Éclairs sound soooo good!"

"I know right!"

"With a nice big glass of milk."

"Milk? Shit woman I want some Champagne!"

"You are pregnant you Clare, you cant drink!"

"WHAT? I cant drink?"

"Five months pregnant and you are just now figuring that out?"

"Technically I only feel like I am 3 months pregnant since the first two I was unaware of the fact."

"That's true. I will give you that. But that doesn't change the fact that I am fat."

"Well if you are fat than I am to because we are exactly the same time along in these pregnancies and are both showing. We are twins! Oh My God I'm fat!"

"CLARE! If I cant say that I am fat than you definitely cant say that you are!"

"But I am!"

"No you are not!"

"Am to!"

"No yo-"

"Would you two just shut the fuck up already!" We heard a booming voice come behind us causing us both to jump and me to fucking pee my pants.

"Did you just pee your pants?"

"Yes I did sparkle dick! Thanks a lot! Damn pregnant bladders!" I yelled running into the bathroom to once again for the second time today take a shower due to the fact that I cant hold in my fucking piss. And yes you figured it out. Sparkle Dick is Fitz AKA Baby Daddy but I like to stick with Sparkle Dick even though he absolutely hates it. But I find it fitting since he is not my favorite person in the world.

I don't exactly hate him but I'm not going to be buying friendship bracelets anytime soon either. It took him up until three weeks ago to decide that he was a dog shit to tell Alli he needed time to think about it which in his mind means "See ya Bitches, you will never hear from me again.". He showed up at our dorm room one day making of course Alli burst out in tears but then he sat his happy ass down and told her that he would be around. Blah Blah Blah.

So ever since then he has been in my fucking dorm room every day. I put on a happy face sometimes for Alli because this pregnancy shit is getting her a lot worse than me. Actually according to me, myself, and I, I am in no way experiencing any pregnancy hormones. Of course I know that's a lie. The damn thing sitting in my nooker is making me a softy and that just pisses me off.

"I swear if this God Damn baby doesn't stop sitting on my bladder I am going to scream!" I yelled from the shower.

"Well maybe that will teach _you _a lesson next time to not sit on top of a guy and get your self pregnant!" He yelled back at me from the other room.

"Hurry up Clare or we are going to be late!" Alli said from her bathroom putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"You two do realize that its not a formal get together right? It's just a casual dinner." Sparkle Dick said to both of us.

"Going to meet your parents as the little skank bag that got pregnant because she was to drunk to tell you to put on a condom is far from being a casual dinner." Alli said back to him, I laughed out loud as I quickly got out of the shower and changed again.

Five minutes later, my hair was scrunched into delicate curls, my make up light, and I was ready to go. Even though I am pregnant I can still look good. Although wearing a cute cocktail dress that does not make both me and Alli look like beach balls is kind of unnerving, but what can you do?

"Okay so who all is going to be there?" I asked as we got into Baby Daddy's car and drove off to the little restaurant. The only good thing that can come out of Fitz coming back into the picture for Alli was that well he was loaded. The boy had money coming out of his ears, so I knew he could take care of Alli and the baby. The one thing that did piss me off, which I don't know what it did was as soon as he came back and forced his way into our lives him and Alli started dating. He all the sudden got all macho protective after going with Alli to an ultrasound and seeing the baby on the screen and hearing its heart beat. So needless to say the two are together and apparently very happy. It just makes me sick. God, she was a wreck when she came home from the ultrasound. What the hell is so special about hearing its heart beat? Ok, ok yeah it was really cute and stuff but I didn't sit there and blubber like a two year old who just got his cookie taken away from him. I found it kind of weird when I heard the heart beat for my own pot roast in my oven. There's actually a person developing in there. I know, I'm a clueless idiot.

"Um, my mom, step dad, and my little sister and step brother." He said.

"Step dad and brother? So your parents divorced?" I asked. By now he knew I was nosy and would always say and ask what I wanted too. I didn't give a rats ass and he quickly discovered that.

"Yea, My mom and dad got divorced when I was eight and my sister was five. She got remarried when I was eleven. My step dad's cool but he is well, different and my step brother is an asshole." He said with hate lacing his words.

"Why don't you like him?" Alli asked.

"I don't know. We just never got along, I guess. We are complete opposites." he said with finality ending the conversation. We drove the rest of the way in silence, well I did. I wanted to puke every time I looked up front to see Fitz reach over and grab Alli's hand and kiss it or tell her how beautiful she was. You would think they were in love, God I hope not.

We drove up to the restaurant which like Alli had warned me was not a casual place. To Fitz yes its casual, but to anyone who wasn't a millionaire the second the came out of their mothers vagina it was a fancy place.

The valet took our car and Fitz guided both of us in. I have to admit that he has been nice to me ever since showing up at our door step. He had no idea that I was pregnant too which I though would scare him off but it didn't. We have some sort of unspoken hidden agreement: he is here for Alli and his future baby but since I am here too he is here for me as well. It's weird having someone other than Alli care for me but hell if I'm going to say anything to anyone that will go get me my damn Éclairs at 4:00 in the morning. I think we will keep him around. But that doesn't mean I am going to go soft on him, its too much fun to be a bitch to him.

When we walked into the restaurant I was taken aback by how beautiful it was. Fitz gave the name of which the reservations were under but I wasn't paying any attention. As we walked towards our table I was captivated by the beautiful but antique architecture that surrounded us. The beautiful chandeliers throughout the room and the exquisite art pieces that aligned the walls. Each table was a deep cherry wood, draped with a beautiful cream colored cloth. All I could think was if he wants to bring us to places like this, than yep defiantly keeping him around.

"There they are." He said guiding us closer to the table. I seen his mother and step father as they stood up to come greet us as well as hi little sister. I could see the back of his brothers head but nothing more as he sat there not moving away from the table.

"Mark!" His mother gushed as she gave him a tight squeeze. Alli and I both giggled at her calling him Mark and seeing him cringe because of it. Maybe I should call him Sparkle Dick and see if he likes that better.

"Mom, this is Alli." He said wrapping and arm around her waist before his mother said her hello's and then pulled her into a tight gripping hug. His mom was really a beautiful lady, but what surprised me most was she didn't come off as a fancy snobby rich lady. She was dressed in a casual red dinner dress that bounced perfectly off of her eyes. He blonde hair was curled and draping down her shoulders. Now his step dad, well like Fitz said was different. He was something else, that's for sure. He was wearing Jeans, a white T-shirt and a motorcycle vest over it. I like this guy.

"And this is Alli's best friend, Clare." He said point to me. I was then engulfed in a hug from his mom as well. Wasn't expecting that but I welcomed it.

"This is my mom CeCe, and this is my step-dad." Fitz said and at that his step dad came up and shook our hands. "You can call me Bullfrog."

"Bullfrog?" I asked while shaking his hands.

"Matches the voice." He said with truth. He had a rough, scratch voice that could only come from the use of talking so much. HA that's what Alli will sound like when she is older. We said our Hello's and then heard a throat clear and looked to see a beautiful young woman with long black hair that flowed down to her waist line, beautiful tanned skin that seemed to glow from the white flow floral dress she wore with white opened toes heeled sandals.

"Oh sorry, this little brat right here is my sister, Julia." Fitz introduced.

She came closer and shook both of our hands with a grin across her face. She was truly beautiful. She had bright green eyes to match the rest of her beauty. Damn, I'm jealous of Sparkle Dick's little sister.

"Nice to meet you both. Excuse me for being so blunt, but Fitz didn't tell us Clare was pregnant too." Ah, yes I could hear what she implied behind that. She and I would get along just fine.

"Don't worry, not his doing." I said quietly giggling a little bit causing the rest of them to laugh as well.

"Oh and this young man over here ignoring the rest of us is my son." Bullfrog said causing the boy to stand up and turn around to come over to meet us. I turned my gaze to him and I felt my heart instantly drop. This was not happening. Those eyes. I knew those eyes. I would never forget those eyes. I saw those eyes every night in my dreams. It was him. Fitz,Sparkle Dick, Baby daddy's step brother. Baby Daddy Number 2.

"This is Eli." CeCe spoke but I don't think he even heard her. He looked straight at me with the same look of surprise in his eyes. He looked at my eyes, then over my face and then finally landing on my now rounding belly. I just had to wear a dress that would show off the belly. His eyes whipped back up to mine and as I saw shock cross his features as he started putting the pieces together.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>: ) Review? <strong>

**-MunroInMyChambers-**


	4. Baby Daddy Number 2

**You all make me smile with ever review and alerts that I get! I'm glad you are liking the story. A lot of people think it's cliché to write an Eclare preggers story but all I have to say is right now I think we need a little Eclare happiness! : )**

**Beta Love! Gotta give it up for the most amazing Beta EVA! Alyx_Withay! She freakin rocks! **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it so what the point in this! : )**

* * *

><p>You know when you have those moments where you feel scared shitless because you had originally told a lie to someone and then they found out the truth which ultimately leads you to feeling super embarrassed? Add crazy pregnancy hormones on top of that and you get me. Yes me. The cold hearted bitch who just walked into a restaurant to help support her best friend and apparent boyfriend who happens to be her Baby Daddy, and in the end of the introductions starts crying like a blubbering baby. Yeah, right now that's me.<p>

Reason being is because on said night that I come into a restaurant to support my best friend I am the one in the awkward position. That being because as I stand here ready to meet the last member of his family I am not only met with one of the most gorgeous men I have seen in my twenty years of life but I am also met with Baby Daddy Number 2. All I wanted was a fucking handshake but instead I started crying because now I get to look at CeCe and say "Oh Hey that's my kids father! He doesn't know how to use a condom either!" Fuck My Life.

"Clare what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Alli asked frantically. She has a reason to freak out and now Fitz is too because lets face it, I am not a person to cry. I am a person to get in front of your face and tell you what I think. I look up from my hands that my face was buried deep in to see the green eyed boy who I had just learned his name to be Eli just staring at me in complete shock. One kid telling their parents he was going to have a baby out of wed lock was enough these nice people didn't need to. So I do what any other pregnant hormonal raged woman would do. You use this thing to its full advantage.

"You guy's all just look so happy! Such a beautiful family." I cried even more hoping that my idiotic answer would at least suffice someone.

"I told you those pregnancy hormones would catch up with you soon." Alli said rubbing my back. God she is stupid, she fell for it?

"I remember when I was pregnant with Mark I was the same way. Come sit down dear." CeCE said guiding me to my chair which Oh Lucky fucking me happened to be right next to Eli!

"Thank you." I said sitting down in my chair running the napkin below my eyes. Maybe I should study acting, this shit was too easy.

"So, please don't take this the wrong way but how in the hell did you two end up pregnant at the same time?" CeCe asked us as soon as everyone was settled down at the round table after food and drinks were ordered. Both Alli and I giggled lightly but I felt Eli tense next to me not saying a words and Fitz scolding his mother for her blunt behavior. I love her!

"Seems odd doesn't it?" Alli said looking over at me.

"Been best friends for life, Lost our first tooth together, First day of school together, First heartbreak and first love at the same time. Guess it only seems fitting that we have our first babies at the same time." I smiled at CeCe who just laughed along with everyone except for Eli.

"You didn't plan it did you?"

"Hell No." I said quickly. "Oops, I'm sorry. I have a hard time controlling my mouth when it comes to cruse words or being mean to your son over there." I said point at Fitz who just chuckled.

"No need to be sorry honey. I'm not one to hold back either so you are just fine." CeCe said as Bullfrog nodded in agreement.

"So how far along are you exactly?" Julia asked looking between both Alli and I. I let Alli take this one, this was her night. She had no idea that I was having a silent mental fight with myself because of the boy sitting next to me.

"Just passed the five month mark." She beamed.

"Do you know what it is?" Julia asked again.

"We will find out in two weeks!" Alli said smiling at her. There were a mixture of Ooo's and Awe's around the table. Gag me.

"I'm guessing the same for you Clare?" Bullfrog asked.

"Yep, but I don't think I am going to find out what it is." I said honestly.

"Why not? Isn't it killing you to know?" Julia asked.

"No not really." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Clare, isn't really the "Loving being Pregnant" type." Fitz said.

"Shut it, or I will make you regret ever knocking on our dorm room door buddy." I said glaring at him causing a fit of laughter around the table except for Eli. They think I'm joking. What the hell! I'm loosing my edge.

"So will there be any other fathers to be joining us?" Julia asked looking at me.

"Julia Grace!" Her mother gasped. Julia just shrugged waiting for my answer and I just smiled and laughed.

"Nope, they're all here." I said smiling although nobody except for Eli caught my double meaning.

"You mean you don't know who he is?" She continued.

"Not until real recently was I reacquainted with him." I said in response, causing Alli to choke on her water and look to me. I gave her a "Not Now" look and she just went back to chatting with everyone else.

The evening went along smoothly. Everyone was chatting and getting along wonderfully, all except Eli that is. He never said one word to anyone; never even glanced up from the hole he was staring into the table cloth. CeCe gushed with Alli through out the night about the possibility of what the baby's gender was, what names would be cute, when they could go shopping. Julia was just as bad, it was almost like she wished she were pregnant. Shit have mine!

"Well this has been a wonderful evening!" CeCe said as we walked outside to retrieve our cars.

"We expect to be seeing you soon, especially with the holidays coming so quickly around the corner!"

"Yes, absolutely!" Alli said in response giving her a quick goodbye hug along with Julia and Bullfrog. I gave my goodbye hugs as well before turning to get in the back of the car. I turned to sit my now growing fat ass in the back seat to see Eli staring at my belly as I did. Understanding, and longing seemed to flash across his eyes but I couldn't understand it. He noticed my staring at him and gave a small smirk before turning around and leaving.

"Asshole." I muttered to myself before settling in for the quiet ride home.

Not even five seconds after Fitz had left for the night did Alli wait to pounce on me with a million questions.

"What the hell is going on? Who is the father? I thought you said you didn't know him! Did you lie to me? When did you see him again? Why didn't you tell me? Is he hot?" She finished short of breath.

"Really Alli? Is he hot? That's your important question?" I said with an eye roll, slipping off my dress to change into some comfortable sweats and NYU hoodie.

"Well it's a question that has to be answered at some point!" She said waiting for me to answer.

"Yes Alli he is hot."

"Do I know him?"

"You do now, well kinda."

"Does he go to our school?"

"Not sure."

"Does he have money?"

"Shallow much? But yes apparently he does."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"What?" I said gaping at her. "Alli I haven't even talked to him yet!"

"Ok, ok sorry! Well are you going to tell me who it is?" She said sitting down on her bed across the room from mine.

'I don't know if I should. He doesn't even know yet." I said honestly.

"So? I told you who mine was before they knew! Now spill it Clare Diane Edwards!" She nearly yelled at me.

"Ok calm down Mama Bitch!" I said in reply but couldn't bring myself any farther. I knew he was the father because well I am pregnant and as Horny as ever since I haven't had sex since then!

"Eli.' I whispered in a small voice knowing very well she couldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked.

"Eli." I said a little louder, and judging by her sharp intake of breath she most definitely heard me.

"WHAT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs causing me to wince slightly.

"Eli? As in Fitz step brother Eli? What the fuck!" She screamed again.

"Did you know it was him this whole time?" She said standing to her feet.

"No of course not! I couldn't even remember his name! I only remembered when I saw him tonight!" I said breathlessly.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"He does now." I said feeling the tears start to reach the brim of my eyes.

"Clare what's wrong?' she asked as she sat down in front of me on the floor.

I just shook my head no at her. I didn't want to talk about this. I hate letting my guard down and talking about my feelings. Even if it is Alli.

"Don't you shake your head at me. Tell. " she said, with a small smile on her lips which made me laugh. She always knew how to make things better as I did for her.

"It's just that I never expected to see him ever again. I thought I was going to go through this pregnancy thingy with just you but now how is that possible?" I said.

"No one said you had to be around him though."

"Yeah, but he is Fitz's brother how is that possible? I seen the look in his eyes tonight Al's he isn't going anywhere and I wish he would."

"But if he is willing to stick around and help then what is the problem?"

"I don't want him to! It will only make it harder in the end." I said the last part quietly.

"So I guess that means you decided to go with adoption?" She asked me and I just nodded my head before burying it in my hands slowly letting the sobs come out.

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that now? I mean when we were at dinner tonight I looked over at CeCe and Bullfrog and was just thinking I am going to ruin their lives."

"How would you ruin their lives? I'm pregnant too."

"Yeah but she was happy with you. She loved you Alli and that's great but I just cant see her loving me knowing that now both of her sons are going to be fathers. And then how can I look her in the eye and tell her that I don't even want my baby." I felt so ashamed at those words but I knew that I was in no way fit to be a good parent. I don't have the slightest idea what to do with a baby.

"You cant worry about everyone else Clare. You do what's best for you and that baby, and if giving them up for adoption is what's best than do it. Fuck everyone else."

"I already did." I said causing her to giggle at what I implied. The room fell silent before she spoke back up.

"You have to talk to him." She said stating the obvious.

"I know." I sighed.

_Knock knock kncok._

I was awoken by the constant banging of someone's fist on my dorm room door. I tried to ignore it but the little fucker just wouldn't quit.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I pulled the pillow over my head still trying to ignore it and let the blackness that surrounded me carry me back into a peaceful sleep.

_Knock Knock Kncok_

"Mother Fucker." I mumbled angrily, while throwing my comforter off of me and getting up to pull the door open.

"If you don't stop fucking banging on my door you are going to have a very fucking pissed off pregnant lady, and let me tell you-" I quickly stopped my ranting when I opened the door to see Eli standing there with a box of donuts and some orange juice.

"Not trying to piss of the pregnant lady, just trying to bring her breakfast." he spoke kindly with a smile on his face. Ok what just happened? Is this the same guy from last night with a distant look on his face that wouldn't even say one word to me.

"I'm sorry what?" I said out loud before realizing he had no idea what conversation was going on in my brain.

"Just thought you would want some breakfast before class."

"How the hell did you know I have class today?" I asked getting frustrated and also starting to dance because I really had to pee.

"Um, your best friend is dating my stupid step brother and he is out in his car waiting to take her to class." He said as if that was a stupid question. " I thought I could maybe take you to class as well?"

Now most girls would have thought that was extremely sweet and kind. Most girls would have invited him in and gushed about how sweet he was. I am not most girls.

So I slammed the door in his face and went back to bed.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'll get it!" Alli said cheerily coming from the bathroom.

"No!" I said but it was too late, Eli was now standing in my room with an amused look on his face. I groaned and pulled the covers over my face.

"You know you are going to have to get up eventually. Its seven o'clock in the morning and you are pregnant. You know you have to use the bathroom really bad." Shit. I had forgotten but now I remembered and I really have to pee!

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, with low laughs coming from Eli, Alli and what I am assuming now Fitz following behind me.

"Ok so what the hell are you doing here anyways?" I said to him when I walked back out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for class.

"Like I said I am here to walk to you class."

"Yeah, I'm not stupid, what I want to know is why."

"Isn't it obvious?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"If it was do you think I would be asking you the fucking question as to why you are here?" I said back to him.

"Okay I think I am missing something." Fitz said looking confused. Confusion crossed on Alli's face to until she realized he must not know yet.

"Um, Fitz I'm kind of hungry. Can we go to the café down the street before class?" Alli asked sweetly. The both walked out waving a goodbye to us, with Fitz still confused. Alli mouthed and "I'm sorry" look to me which only earned her a sneer from me. Once we were all alone my attention turned back to the shit face still standing in front of me.

"You never answered my question. Why the hell are you here?" I asked once again.

"Look I just wanted to talk to you, see if you are ok." He said in response.

"Why would I not be ok? I'm Fan-Fucking-Tastic. Put aside that I feel like a water buffalo, I have cravings for the nastiest shit, and I have to pee every five seconds I'd say my life is just peachy. Now as to why you are all the sudden concerned is the only thing that has me puzzled."

"You know you're a complete bitch right?"

"Trust me I've noticed." I said walking around him to grab my purse and book bag before walking out the door slamming it as I left leaving Eli in the room. Of course it didn't take the dog long to catch up right next to me.

"Cant we just talk." He said matching stride with me as I walked briskly down the side walk. The building was just a few blocks and I didn't feel like driving.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that right now. And as you already know I have a class to get to."

"Class doesn't start for another 45 minutes. Please Clare, just give me 45 minutes."

I stopped walking and turned to glare at him before answering. "No thank you." I smiled before picking up my pace again. He walked silently with me much to my dismay as I made my way towards the building that held my class. The little bitch head was right; Class didn't start for another 45 minutes. I quickly realized I was hungry, and God help me that I am thinking about those doughnuts Eli had brought me. So I briskly walked to the little Pastry shop just around the corner. I knew Eli was following me but I completely ignore him as I walked inside and smiled as I smelled the wonderful scents of pastry's. I walked up to the counter and ordered my scone and coffee before going to sit down.

"You know you aren't suppose to drink Coffee when you are pregnant."

"You know you aren't supposed to be here?" I said in response. He nodded curtly and walked away to sit at the closest table to me. I sat and waited for my order to be called but never heard it. I was starting to get a little impatient, and by the time my fingers started tapping on the table I was ready to pounce on the bitch who forgot my food.

"I believe this is yours?" I head a husky voice say. I turned my head to see a gorgeously built man standing next to my table holding my coffee and scone. "The lady asked me to bring it to you after she called your name twice." He said sweetly. Had I really been so pissed off about them forgetting my food that I hadn't actually heard them call my name. See this is why I need the coffee.

"Oh, um thanks." I said sweetly, my eyelashes automatically batting in response to a hot male in front of me. It's been too long. I took my coffee and scone from him before extending my hand out to him.

"Clare." I spoke with as much sweetness as I could lay in my voice. This guys shouldn't be too hard.

"Drew." He responded. "Can I sit with you?" He asked gesturing towards the seat next to me. I nodded my head and out of the corner of my eye could see Eli clenching his jaw and fists together so tight you could see the white in his knuckles. I looked at him and lifted my eye brows mouthing "What?" to him before turning back to my lovely company.

"Is there a reason you are sitting alone? Should I be running away?" Drew asked kindly making me giggle at his joke.

"No, no. Just woke up a little early before my class starts and came to just relax. But it's nice to have the company." I spoke making sure the last part was a little bit louder knowing that Eli could hear every word I said.

"Glad I could help."

"Do you go to NYU?"

"Yeah, sophomore. You?" I questioned.

"Nope. Actually just graduated last year, taking over my father's business." He beamed proudly.

"That's awesome. What kind of business?" I asked feigning interest.

"You're gonna laugh." He said looking down.

"I promise I wont."

"This is really something you don't want to tell a pretty girl." He mumbled making me blush. "He owns a modeling agency?" He stated it more as a question waiting for me to start laughing. I held in my giggles but slightly and he could tell. He started laughing and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm sorry. I think its great, its just you don't seem like the modeling agency type." I said coming out of my giggle fit.

"I'm really not, but I grew up around it and my dad's sick so he can't take care of it anymore so I want to help."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" I started but he cut me off.

"Oh no don't worry about it. It's cool."

I smiled cheekily at him and looked at him through my eye lashes bringing out the cute little dimpled smile and laugh that I was hoping for. We went on for a few more minutes of flirting and laughing back and forth before I realized I needed to get to class.

"Shit. I'm sorry but I have to go. I have Class." I said giving him an apologetic look.

"No worries. But um do you think I could get your number and maybe would go out sometime?" He asked me.

"No." Was the response but oddly enough it didn't come from my mouth. I turned to my left and noticed Eli standing right next to me glaring daggers at Drew.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked Eli giving him my own hard glare. "Yes." Was his response. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my bag to leave. I looked back at Drew to see him staring at my stomach with his mouth open wide in shock. Shit I forgot again.

"Oh now you see her stomach? Yeah in case you didn't notice she is pregnant. You still want her number?" Eli asked him with a menacing tone. Drew just shook his head and looked back to my face before looking between me and Eli.

"Asshole." I said meaning it towards Eli as I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him out the door with me. Once we were in the street it was all I could do not to punch the little bitch.

"What the hell was that for!" I screamed at him.

"What?" He asked not giving in to my argument.

"You know what! You are not my baby sitter, or father so if I want to get a boy's number for christ sakes I can!"

"You are pregnant Clare! Or did you forget because I didn't see you telling him anything!"

"That's none of your God Damn Fucking Business!" People that were walking by had started to stare and shake their heads.

"What have you never seen a hormonal pregnant lady freaking the fuck out?" I screamed at the on lookers before looking back at Eli.

"Leave me the hell alone! I want nothing to do with you! You have no right to just dance your little happy ass into my life and decide if I can have a guys number or not!" I yelled at him as I started to walk away.

"It became my fucking right that night that I got you pregnant!" He screamed back at me. I stopped dead in my tracks, royally pissed off. I don't need to have someone come in my life and think the can just be apart of it. Hell No.

"It's not your fucking baby!" I said turning around to face him.

"Bullshit." He replied obviously not believing me. "You cant lie to me about it Clare. I seen it in your eyes last night when you noticed me. I see every fucking emotion you are feeling right now flash through them. I saw in your pretty blue eyes that you were looking at the person you felt ruined your life."

"You did ruin my life!" I yelled at him feeling the tears start to brim over. "This is not what I wanted and its still not what I want! I never wanted to run into you and have you find out about any of this! I wanted to go through these nine horrible fucking months and get them over with so I could go on with my life!"

"Do you really think that would have been fair? What about the baby? Don't you think it deserves to know it has a father?"

"Yes and it would have known both a father and a mother that could take care of them together!" I said to him and I seen understanding dawn on his face.

"You were going to give it up? Without even caring what I would think!"

"I didn't even know your name! All I could remember about you was your eyes! How was I supposed to even find you? Maybe I could have put and ad in the news paper. "_Looking for the father of my unborn child. Description: Green Eyes." _Yeah That would have gone over real well!" I said before turning around and storming back towards my dorm. Screw school. I cant go sit in a lecture for an hour and a half this pissed off.

I made it up to the door and fumbled with my keys before finally turning it to open the door. I didn't even bother shutting it this time. I just threw myself on to my bed and buried my head in my pillow as I cried. I head the door close softly and heard footsteps walk in and sit down on the chaise lounge that was against the front wall.

"Clare, please don't shut me out." he spoke softly, his words breaking. "I know you don't know me and this all came out of just a one night stand but please let me help you."

"I don't need your help." I said muffled into my pillow.

"Fine, you don't need my help but that baby does. Whether you like it or not you are carrying my child and I deserve to be around." I couldn't argue with him on that fact no matter how much I wanted to.

"I'm not like my step brother. When Alli told him that she was pregnant he flipped. He came home freaking out, saying his life was over and then he decided he wanted nothing to do with it until I beat his ass." I pulled my head away from my pillow and sat up slightly looking over at Eli.

"I told him he needed to man up and take care of his responsibilities. He wasn't the only one going through it, that Alli was going through worse because she actually has to carry the baby. It took him a while but he finally started to see that. I'm not like him; when I saw you last night I instantly remembered you. Your not a person who can easily be forgotten." He smirked at me causing my own smirk to form on my lips.

"I remembered that night and then when I seen that you were pregnant I knew instantly that it was mine. I didn't need to have you confirm it verbally or have a paternity test, I seen it all in your eyes. The shock that crossed your features and not to mention the subtle hints you gave when Julia asked about the father." He chuckled. "Look, you don't have to like me or even talk to me as a friend but please let me help you. If you don't want the baby that's fine, I will give you that choice but at least let me do what I can do now for that baby. I helped create it so I need to help you through this, Please." He finished pleadingly.

"I'm not used to help." I responded quietly but honestly.

"I can see that, you are one tough girl. I thought you were going to hit me back there." He said referring to the fight outside the pastry shop.

"I wanted to. And don't think that just because I am pregnant I am afraid to beat your ass." I said seriously. He put up his hands in mock surrender before the laughter died down.

"So what do you say? Will you let me help you?" He asked.

As much as it pained me I knew I could reject his offer. I could tell that he needed this; he was going to let me have the choice whether or not I wanted to keep it but I could see that he was determined to at least do something for the baby. I am so independent that its hard for me to accept help from anyone. But looking at Eli now I know I cant deny him of his offer.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So there you have it Chapter 4! I am having so much fun with this story! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**-MunroInMyChambers-**


	5. Achy breaky pregnant lady!

**Beta Love: Got the best Beta in da whole widest world! : ) yup that's right! Thank you so much Alyx_Withay for being my beta and putting up with me! I know it cant be easy : )**

* * *

><p>"Okay? Really?"<p>

"Yes you moron but don't make me change my mind. I still don't like you very much right now, you ruined my morning." I spat in his direction.

"Oh I will make you change your mind." He said full of confidence. Well isn't he just a little cocky bastard.

"And what makes you think that. There are only two people in this world that I like, Alli and my sister so don't get to keen on that idea buddy." I said while getting up to go to my closet. If I was going to skip class today than I dammit I was going to be comfy. I searched my closet for some yoga stretch pants and a loose t-shirt and hoodie. Eli was rambling about something but I chose to ignore him. It was only when he stopped talking I got worried. I walked back into the room after changing and noticed him holding something in his hands over by my desk. I walked up closer behind him and saw him holding the ultrasound picture of the little bladder pusher inside of me.

"That's the baby?" He said with what sounded like happiness in his voice.

"Yep, that's the little monster that makes me have to barf, eat and pee all the time." I said looking at the picture.

"Are you not the least bit happy or maybe excited to have a baby?" He asked looking at me incredulously.

"Your joking right? Yeah I am real excited to have a little person with me constantly 24/7 that I have to feed and change diapers and hear it cry all the time." I shuddered. "No thanks." I finished sitting down on the chaise lounge with Eli following suit and sitting next to me.

"Ok, so that's not the fun stuff but what about the other things? Like, um, I don't know you are the girl. Like dressing it up and what not." I looked over at him like he had grown two heads. I pulled my feet up and tucked them under me turning to look at him.

"Ok, I am not your average girl. I don't do the whole lets sit around and talk about boys and gossip while braiding each others hair. That's just fucked up and stupid. So me sitting here talking about dressing up a baby in today's hottest baby trends isn't something that interests me."

"You and Alli are worlds apart." He stated.

"Exactly, but we've known each other since we were playing in the sand box and I am the only one who can stand her constant whining and bitching so we just kind of stuck together." I shrugged.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Toronto. Born and Raised Canadian!"

"What made you decide to move here?"

"Hated my family, loved New York. Plus both Alli and I got a scholarship." I answered. Why am I answering his questions? Am I actually being nice?

"That's cool. I was born and raised here. I got to NYU too but I haven't ever seen you."

"That's the magic that is New York. So many people you never see them again. Guess its just my luck that Alli and I get knocked up on the same night to each others one nights stands brother. Really is fitting I suppose." I said sarcastically.

"Are you always like this?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"Yup, get used to it. You're the one stupid enough to stick around and help so take it or leave it." I said hatefully. I looked up to his face and I still cant help but be amazed by the different shades of green that pool his eyes. So inviting, and captivating.

"I'll take it."

Over the next few weeks I couldn't get Eli out of my hair. He was constantly there wanting to know how the baby was doing, how I was doing, did I need anything, am I hurting in anyway, it was all just getting on my last nerve. I tried my very hardest, which is not something I do often, do be nice to him. After that first day I could see that all he really wanted was to help. I tried to make myself be happy for that because a lot of girls who get pregnant and tell the guy would end up doing this alone. I know I had already planned on doing it all alone but deep down hidden and calloused I am still a girl who has wants and needs, and its nice to know I have someone there who is willing to do everything they can to make sure this pregnancy was going smoothly.

Today was the day I had an ultrasound and was going to find out what the baby was. Eli of course was tagging along just like the good little puppy he was. My doctors appointment wasn't until 4 o'clock this afternoon and I had all day off from school since this week was Thanksgiving break. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and I had been volunteered to go spend it with Eli and his parents along with Alli and Fitz. We have still yet to tell them that Eli is my Baby Daddy so I am expecting a good Thanksgiving fight. Definitely bringing my camera.

"So what do you want to do today?" Eli asked me as he walked into the room plopping down next to me on my bed like he owns the place.

"Well, I wanted to relax but I have an unfortunate uninvited visitor laying in my bed." I said like the smart ass I am. Not a good day for me apparently.

"What I can get you pregnant but I cant lay next to you in your bed completely covered?"

"Touché."

We both laughed which I found really easy to do around him. As much as I hated to admit it I was starting to like him as a friend. He was easy to get along with when he wasn't trying to piss me off or make me pee on purpose. He seemed to think it was funny that I cant control my bladder. So I like to do a little something to him that gives him Blue Balls. Purely teasing, nothing more.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I spoke up breaking his concentration from the television screen.

"Of course." He said turning it off giving me his complete attention.

"What do you think your family is going to say tomorrow? I mean Fitz doesn't even know and your mom and dad are so happy for him and Alli, I just feel like I would be a disappointment."

After a few moments of silence I looked over at him to see his face in shock with his mouth hanging wide open. What did I say?

"What?" I asked nervously causing him to come back to life.

"Sorry, its just you were nice there and actually opened up to talk to me about something. You know you don't do that often." He said laughing so I chucked a pillow at his head.

"Don't ruin it you dick I am seriously freaking out!" I confessed.

"Okay okay, Clare my step-mom is a character. She loves people and never judges them. She would be happy if she found out she were getting fifty grandbabies. My dad is just happy as long as she is. So don't worry about it. Now Fitz that's a different story." he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay you have got to spill. What happened between you two? Why do you hate each other so much?" I asked turning over on my side to look at him and he did the same.

"Nothing." He said looking away from me.

"Come on Eli." I whined. I actually fucking whined and he noticed it. Damn. He smirked at me before taking a deep breath to continue his story.

"We have never really gotten along. When our parents got married he hated me; we were young and I was a little brat but I had reason. My mom had died a few years before that and when she did it killed me. My mom was an amazing woman and she cared for us deeply. She had lymphoma and passed away when I was seven. My dad met CeCe a few years later and they fell in love. I resented her at first but when I realized she wasn't trying to take the place of my mother she was just trying to be my friend I fell in love with her. It took a while but I eventually started calling her mom and now she is my mom." He said with a small smile on his lips.

"Okay so what about Fitz?" I asked nonchalantly placing my hand on my belly rubbing soothing circles over it.

"Fitz." He stated before continuing. "Fitz has always hated me. He was the only boy in the house until I came along and then all the sudden everything became a competition for him. He would always have to have everything first, or everything better. High School was a real trip; I wanted to play football so that meant he had to play to. I wanted to be quarter back so he tried out for it too. Even when it came down to asking a girl out he had to get to them first. It was all petty and stupid but it pissed me off."

"Okay?" I said not quite understanding.

"He eventually figured out that the best way to get to me and piss me off was through my dad. So he started taking every opportunity he could to be around my dad, hang out with him and be best buddies I guess. That did it; my dad started being around him more and completely forgetting about me. I have barley had a real conversation with him since I was sixteen." He said with sadness.

"I'm sorry." I said continuing to rub my stomach.

"Don't be. I learned to deal with it." He shrugged. It was silent for a few more minutes before I winced a little in pain.

"Clare what's wrong?" He asked looking at me worriedly.

"It's nothing. My stomach feels like someone is beating on it. Its not painful just a little bump or pain every once in while." I said shrugging it off. He looked in my eyes and then drifted down to my stomach. He looked back up to me with eyes of curiosity.

"Can I feel?" he asked looking at my stomach.

"Um, ya I guess. There's not much to it just a hard ass balloon." I said taking his hand and ignoring the electricity that shot through it. I placed his hand on my stomach where most of the pain had been coming from. I winced suddenly when I felt it again. His eyes widened in shock before looking up at me with a huge smile on his face.

"What?"

"Clare that's the baby." He said.

"Ya I know that's a baby in there dumbass." I said and he shook his head.

"No, I mean it feels like someone is beating on your stomach because that's the baby kicking!" He said excitedly.

"They kick? Why in the hell would the do that?" I said upset that my baby is purposely hitting me. I've been eating good so why would it be mad at me?

"You are really clueless about all this aren't you?" He said laughing at me. "Babies kick Clare. They are just moving around and stretching."

"Oh." Was all I could say before the blush crept onto my cheeks out of embarrassment. Ya I know I'm clueless.

"Hey, um I don't know if you would want to but since Alli is staying out at my parents house tonight for Thanksgiving tomorrow, um do you think you would um….. want to stay there too?" He asked me shyly looking away fearing my wrath.

"Umm." I said looking at him crazily.

"It's just that I am kind of uncomfortable leaving you here all night by yourself."

"I'm a big girl you know?" I said laughing and he nodded. "But hey what if I need some kind of weird food in the middle of the night and don't want to get up! Who would get it for me?" I said agreeing to his offer. I saw his eyes light up with excitement that I was going to come with them.

We got up after that and started pack a bag for the trip to his parents house. The lived outside of the city on a big estate that Eli said has been in his family over one hundred years. He's lived in it all his life until he started college and then left to live in a dorm room. After everything was packed and in his car I noticed that it was almost time for the appointment so we headed down to the car and we were off to the Doctor's appointment. As we pulled into the parking lot of the building my phone started ringing the special ring tone I had for Alli. I answered and tried to say hello but what cut off by and ear piercing scream.

"AHHHHH!" I heard Alli still screeching from the other side.

"Jesus Alli calm the hell down! What is your problem!" I yelled back at her.

"WE JUST FOUND OUT WHAT WE ARE HAVING CLARE!"

"And that give you a good reason to blow my ear drums and probably my babies too?" I said rolling my eyes. Eli just sat in the drivers side chuckling at our banter.

"SHUT UP CLARE I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU WHAT WE ARE HAVING!"

"Ok Ice Princess tell me what you and Sparkle Dick are having?" I said laughing at her.

"IT'S A BOY! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE A BOY! OH MY GOD IM HAVING A BABY BOY!" She still screamed but by the end of her announcement she was crying like a banshee.

"Calm down Alli. That's great I am happy for you." I said happily.

"I saw him on the screen and I just started crying and even Fitz started crying too!" She said through her tears. I could hear Fitz in the background denying his traitorous tears but all I could do was laugh.

"That's great Al's. Well I am at my appointment now, so I will see you tonight. Eli and I are staying at the Estate with you all tonight as well." I told her causing her to squeal again. I finally shut her up and we said our goodbye before heading into the doctors office.

We waited for thirty minutes before my name was called and Eli and I walked back to the room. Well he walked I more waddled back.

After my initial check up was done we waited for the Doctor to come in. I was getting nervous because in all honesty I didn't want to know what I was having. It would only make everything harder on Eli and probably me as well when I give them up. I made it perfectly clear to Eli that I was not intending on keeping the baby. He agreed but we decided we wouldn't tell anyone else that, only Alli knew and that was pushing it. I knew Eli wanted to know the sex of the baby so I put down my fight and said ok.

When the door opened and an unfamiliar doctor walked in I was a little worried at first because this wasn't my normal doctor but one look into this doctors face and I was A-Ok. He was extremely attractive and God help me I was already feeling aroused. Damn Pregnancy hormones. Anything any male does in front of you makes you want to jump their bones and have your way with them.

"Hello, Im Dr. Coyne but you can call me Declan. Dr is to impersonal." He said with a smile.

"Hello, Dr.. I mean Declan it's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile. I heard Eli groan behind me because he could tell I was shamelessly flirting. Guess you cant take the slut out of me with even a pregnancy.

The doctors face was smooth and perfectly shaped. He had beautiful light blue eyes with a dark blue rim around the iris. His brown hair was a little shaggy but sexily thrown into style. In my mind I kept thinking _Please don't turn around, Please don't turn around._ But of course that never works because as he started speaking about where my normal doctor was he turned around to get the things he needed to run the ultrasound machine. I began to hear angles sing and the heavens open when he dropped something and bent over to get it.

"Oh." I heard my mouth moan at the moment he bent over. He stood up and looked at me confused but then turned into a cheeky grin. I quickly collected myself and started to giggle when I looked at Eli who had a glare across his face angled towards the Doctor.

"Down Boy." I whispered to him. He looked at me and his facials softened and he nodded coming to stand right beside me.

"Okay Clare go ahead and lie back for me."

Oh God he is trying to kill me. Yes Doctor I would love to lie back for you and have you lie on top. Just shoot me now.

Eli could sense what I was thinking and just rolled his eyes at me. How he already knew me so well was beyond me. He helped me lie back on the table as the doctor came over and lifted by shirt up.

"Okay I am just going to feel around your stomach and make sure everything feels right." The doctor said while lifting up my shirt stopping just before exposing any of my breasts. He placed his hands on either side of my belly and started to push and move around.

His hands on me, yes I know its weird, but his hands on me even my belly way making me want to close my legs together a the heat that was building inside of them. God I need to get laid.

"Is that really necessary?" Eli seethed. I opened my eyes wondering when had I ever closed them to see Eli glaring daggers at the doctor who just looked at Eli confused.

"Eli shut up." I whispered to him causing him to look back down to me.

The doctor sadly I might add pulled his hands away mumbling that everything seemed to be fine before getting the nasty cold sticky gel stuff and putting it on the center of my belly. He turned on his machine and started to feel around my stomach looking for the baby. He smiled and showed us the different parts of the baby. I was un amazed as I had seen it all before but Eli was completely enveloped in it. He cooed at all the right places and just thought it was amazing.

"So you two want to know the sex right?" The doctor asked. We both nodded and he looked back to the screen.

"Okay, ah there it is." He said pointing to a specific part of the screen.

"Congratulations you are going to have….."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! I just had to do it! Sorry! So Alli and Fitz are having a boy! What do you want Clare and Eli to have? What do you think of the story do far?<strong>

**I'm thinking we might need to smutt soon! Clare is getting a little achy between the pants! LOL**

**REVIEW! : )**

**-MunroInMyChambers-**


	6. Family Fun?

**Soooo sorry for the long wait! We had a death in my family and I just wasn't up for writing :( I hope you all understand and can for give me! Here we go!P.S. My beta is out for the week so this is completely un-beta'd! So any noticeable mistakes are of my own doing! :)**

"FINALLY!" Alli screeched at the top of her lungs as soon as Eli and I walked in.

After a long ass drive out to the edge of the city we had finally made it his parents house or, mansion I should say. I had no idea the kid was this fucking loaded! My dear sweet baby Jesus!

The house was beautifully decorated inside and out. Intimidating you ask? Hell yes I say! I mean Im not used to living on the poor side of things I'll be honest but I am most definitely not used to a huge 2 story estate on 200 acres of land. I mean come the fuck on! Who needs that many damn acres! It all just sits there! Add to that it also has seven bedrooms six and a half bathrooms, a family room, game room and a home theatre. It pisses me off.

Why it pisses me off? I'm pregnant who gives a flying fuck what I'm pissed off at.

Driving up to the house was a whole fucking E news special in itself. I'm talking the whole long ass driveway with big trees lining it, passing by a huge pond only to come up to a circular driveway with a damn fountain in the middle. Who the hell needs the fountain? Shit who the hell needs mother nature lining the entirely too long of a driveway. What happed to the good old days when you parked in the street or straight into a garage. Oh wait I know, the kids got three other cars in the garage so there's no more room. THREE!

God, my own inner monologue is going to send me into early labor.

"Come on Clare you have got to see this fucking place! Its huge!" Alli said pulling me through the front foyer with Eli toying behind. At almost six months pregnant it was more or less a waddle through the house than a pleasant walk of touring the home. Damn baby.

I was paraded through the whole damn house and shown every room. The only fucking rooms I needed to be shown were first and most important the bathroom! I swear its like a thousand pound baby just stomping all over my bladder. Second would obviously be the kitchen and thirdly the bedroom. That's the only thing this fat pregnant woman needs: Pee station, Food and Sleep. The rest is shit.

"Oh and you just have to see the view!" Alli squealed like an overjoyed Backstreet Boys fan at a concert. Don't ask how I know that.

She grabbed my arm pulling me through one of the multiple hallways and out a set of beautiful white French Doors. When I stepped out even myself, Queen of all Pregnant Bitches, couldn't even stop the gasp I made at seeing the beauty. Standing on a wide wooded deck I look out to see nothing but green grass for miles and miles. Looking to my right I can still see the beautiful and busy city of New York that's lit up with hues of Oranges and Yellows from the lowering sunset.

It was breath taking and heart breaking at the same time. Breath taking in a way of being one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen and heartbreaking because it makes me think of little kids running around playing and laughing. I almost smile to myself as a vision of a dark haired boy with clear features of being Alli's son is chasing a beautiful bronzed hair and green eyed little girl around the garden and yard.

Yeah, I'm having a girl, and not that I would admit it to anyone but just knowing that its a girl brings some sort of pain to my chest.

I quickly shake those feelings away. This isn't me; feeling all motherly and good natured. I shake my head throwing the thoughts away before turning back to Alli and Eli.

"Its fucking beautiful." There, that sounds more like me.

"Always one for words Clare." Eli smirks and winks at me. I feel myself starting to love it when he smirks. Damnit no Clare! I just roll my eyes and take one last look at the scene before me of that beautiful boy and girl before following Eli and Alli back inside.

We all walk back inside and head into the family room where Fitz finally decides to show himself. Both he and Alli make me of course want to vomit at their sick display of dry humping.

"God you guys are disgusting. You do realize you haven't known each other for that long right?" I said sarcastically while backing my fat ass into a big comfy chair. Sweet Jesus this is nice.

"You just know when your in love Clare." Alli said while starring at Fitz with this sick puppy dog face on.

"Gag me." Eli and I said at the same time causing us to all laugh.

Our afternoon was spent in the living room chatting and talking about life, school and any other kinds of shit we could come up with. I was surprised to see myself having a good time and found that I was laughing a lot which is something I haven't let myself do in a while. I noticed Eli would constantly ask me questions and I would do the same to him. I found my self growing more comfortable around him.

Later on we were joined by their parents and Julia and we all ordered take out as we just had what seemed to be like a fun family night in. I knew that tomorrow would be crazy seeing as it was Thanksgiving and Eli wanted to tell his parents.

I wasn't to excited about telling his parents because I felt it was heartbreak that could be avoided. I had made up my mind a long time ago that I didn't want to keep the baby so what was the point in telling them when they wouldn't get to spend any time with their grandchild anyway. Another shot of pain ran through my heart at that thought but I quickly brushed it away.

We eventually all made our way up stairs and to our respective bedrooms. Damn Eli decided I would be right across the hall from him in case I needed something. God I swear he was worse than Alli about all this stuff, and Alli was all things pregnant all the time. Annoying bitches.

I settled into my big four post bed and began tossing and turning. Before to long I started to hear some noises which were unmistakably Alli's.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I groaned as the squeals and moans continued.

"All the damn money in the world and you'd think they would have sound proof walls but Nooo..." I carried on to myself while lifting the big comforter up and making my way out of the bedroom.

I figured I'd go get something to eat even though I just had Chinese food like two hours ago. Hell two hours was a century too long for me.

I tiptoed my way through the house trying to find my way to the kitchen. Damn rich people with two many God damn rooms! I finally reached what I thought was the kitchen but stopped suddenly when I heard voices floating through the door way. I pressed my back against the wall and listened.

"... I mean God mom its gross!" Eli said with disgust in his voice. "Cant they go at it like rabbits when everyone is not trying to sleep?"

"Oh honey that's the beauty of being in love." I heard CeCe say to him. "You've been there before Eli you should know." my eyebrows shot up as I listened closer.

"Mom please I don't want to talk about... Her." He seethed.

"Geez child don't twist you balls I'm not going to talk about her. I'm just saying you should understand what its like for Fitz and Alli." I had to cover my mouth to contain my giggle. God his mom was Fuck Awesome.

"But they haven't known each other for very long so how could they possibly be in love?" He asked.

"Baby, love isn't something you go looking for. It comes when you least expect it and that's the beauty of it. Your brother and Alli were put into a situation together that is both scary and exciting at the same time but they fell in love over something common between them."

"The baby?" He asked.

"Yes. Alli has told me that she never expected to love him but it just sort of happened."

"But how do you trust something that "Just sort of Happened"?"

"Eli you have to understand that not everyone has been through what you have with I'm.."

"Do not say her name." He cut his mother off rudely. My eyebrows knit together in confusion at wondering what she could be talking about.

"Right I'm sorry honey."

"No.. Its not your fault I just.. Cant." He said.

"I understand honey."

"You seem to be enjoying Clare's company? Anything going on there?" His mother asked. And time to make my exit.

"No.. I mean she's fucking beautiful and all but we're just... Friends." I stopped before making my quick exit and listened more closely. I bit my lip to hide my smile. He thought I was beautiful?

"What a wonderful Cliché to use there." She laughed.

"Its too complicated." He said in response.

"Why? Is it because of the baby?" She asked him seriously.

"No.. Well kind of. I mean it doesn't bother me but it could get messy.." He trailed off. I could tell he was having a hard time trying not to give to much away.

"Don't worry about those things honey. Let yourself be free and you just might find what you've wanted all along."

"I'm not looking for a relationship mom" He replied.

"Honey relationships are love and like I said, you don't go looking for love it finds you. Just because you have been hurt and played in the past doesn't mean the world is out to get you. You will find happiness." She said with finality.

All hunger forgotten I took myself back upstairs and climbed into bed and let my thoughts drift to Eli and what he was hiding. He seemed so angry at the thought of talking about whoever this girl was. I also felt my self smiling a little bit at the thought of Eli thinking I was beautiful. Slowly and with sweet thoughts I felt my eyes start close as I drifted off to sleep.

Morning came much to soon for my liking but there's nothing better than a baby kicking your stomach and bladder to really get you up and going in the morning. My own internal alarm clock. Great.

I took my shower and got myself dressed and ready quickly before making myself down stairs towards the kitchen. Getting closer I swear I had died and gone to heaven. Not that I think I'm going there but shit this was close.

"Please tell me this smell is real and not one of those damn scented candles." I said as I came into view of the kitchen. Julia, Eli and their dad were sitting at the table near the huge bay window and Alli and Fitz were doing everything but eating their breakfast at the bar near the stove which was being used by Eli's mom.

Everyone chuckled and looked up at me as I walked through.

"No damn scented candles here sweetie." CeCe said with a chuckle as she handed me my plate full of every breakfast food I had been dreaming of not just an hour earlier.

I smiled politely at her and took my seat next to Eli and Julia at the table before I started eating. Chatter was casual and the usual "Happy Thanksgiving" crap was passed around. I normally wasn't a big fan of this holiday but today it was my best friend because it meant food, food and more food.

"Ok so we have a surprise for you all." Alli said as she and Fitz finally decided to pay attention to the rest of us.

"We found out yesterday what we are having." Fitz said excitedly as his mother and Julia both stopped eating and dropped their forks dramatically onto their plates. Both of them looked as though they were about to piss their pants. Speaking of peeing...

"We're having a boy!" Alli squealed in excitement and then both of my ears were dead in the next second as Julia and CeCe both jumped up and started screaming along with her. They ran to her and all started jumping and hugging. I swear girls are idiots. Why is this so exciting?

"Oh my God!" Julia screeched.

"A boy!" CeCe sobbed. You'd think someone had died!

"God mom save some excitement for when Julia and I have kids!" Eli said with a smirk and a wink at me. I had already busied myself back to eating my food and nearly choked when he said that. I scowled playfully at him before laughing slightly.

"Oh you hush. But please.." She said giving a pointed look to both Julia and Eli. "..Wait a while before you take me and your father down this road again. One grandbaby is enough for right now." She smiled to them both. That time I literally did choke a little on my food. I heard Alli all of the sudden quiet down and I looked up to see her staring at me with almost tears in her eyes. I backed my chair up hastily and didn't chance a look at Eli before quickly exiting the room. I heard Eli make up some excuse for me before the squealing began again.

I ran myself up to my room and locked the door. Running to the bathroom I almost didn't make it before I spilled the contents of my breakfast out into the to toilet.

I cleaned up after I was done and laid down on my bed before I started to cry. I don't know why I am having such an emotional fit over this. I shouldn't care what they think right? I mean I am giving up the baby anyways so this shouldn't even bother me.

But it did and I don't know why. I laid there and cried for what felt like hours as thoughts drifted through my head. Thoughts of the little girl I seem yesterday playing in the back yard. Thoughts of having a baby and watching her grow up. Each thought brought on more tears that never seemed to stop.

A little while later I felt the bed sink down next to me. I opened my eyes to see Eli laying there holding a bottle of water and some headache pills. God I didn't even realize I had a headache.

"Thanks.." I said quietly as I reached for the water and pills before taking them.

"Wait.. How did you get in here?" I asked confused. I thought I had locked the door.

"Secret hobby.. Picking locks." He smirked.

"Ah undercover bad man huh?" I said.

"You caught me." He smiled a little before it faltered. "Are you ok?" He asked gently. I tried to come up with some smart ass remark but even I was to tired to try anymore.

"No.." I said quietly. "I don't know what's wrong with me I mean... I shouldn't even care."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because its just not in me to care and I know that makes me sound like a total and complete bitch but I just don't usually care."

"It only seems natural to me." He countered. "Like motherly instincts for the baby."

"But its not my baby!" I said harshly.

"I'm sorry did I miss something?"

"I don't feel like its my baby. I mean I have planned to give the baby up so why should I care." I said evilly.

"Maybe part of you doesn't want to give up the baby?" He said and I snorted and held back a giant laugh.

"Eli trust me I do not want to keep this baby." I said and again felt that all to familiar pain in my chest as I rejected my baby.. I mean the baby not my baby. Not mine. "I am not fit to be anyone's mother ok? I want my life to go back to the way it was." I said heartlessly.

"What? You mean going back to being a whore?" He said with a death glare. My eyes widened in shock at what he said. I felt my traitorous tear prick at my eyes. I pushed myself off the bed quickly before grabbing my bag that was close by with all my belongings in them and storming out of the room.

I felt the tears stream down my face as his words played over and over in my head knowing they were true but too hurt to care. Thinking it about yourself is one thing but hearing it is another.

I stormed my way down stairs hearing Eli following me but I quickly made my way toward the voices and I seen his family all sitting together around the TV so fucking happy together. Fuck this shit. I let my guard down so easily this time and I just get shafted. Alli looked up in surprise when she seen me and had a knowing look on her face. She whispered something in Fitz's ear and he handed her a set of car keys.

"Clare what's wrong?" CeCe asked cautiously. I felt more tears stream down my face and I tried to keep myself from lashing out.

"Thank You for allowing me to say here last night but... I, um need to go." I said and started to walk out.

"Clare wait please let me explain!" I heard Eli say but I kept walking out the door. I made it down the front steps walking to the car Alli was standing by before he grabbed my arm and spun me around. In my haste to leave and the anger I felt, my hand smacked itself against his left cheek as he spun me around. I looked behind him to see his whole family standing there in shock.

"Do not touch me!" I seethed.

"Clare wait please... I didn't mean to say.."

"What! You didn't mean to call me a whore! What else could you have possibly fucking meant!" I screamed at him. "Just call them like you see them?" I said.

"No, Clare I.." I tried to let him finish I really did but I was too pissed off.

"Don't try to feed me bullshit Eli. I'm not some preppy little princess who will stand by and take your shit. You call me a whore and you want me to just let you explain? How the fuck do you explain that? Huh Eli!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Clare please calm down."

"Calm down? Really? You want me to calm the fuck down? Tell me why that is Eli? Is it because your worried I'll make a scene in front of your family? Are you afraid I'll say something I will regret or are you afraid for this fucked up problem you gave me that is currently pressing down on my fucking bladder!"

I heard the gasps behind Eli and seen the look on his face. I honestly isn't give a shit.

"Oh I'm sorry but we forgot to mention that this baby that I am carrying is Eli's but I shouldn't have mentioned it anyways since one grandbaby is enough anyways right? But don't worry you will only have one. I don't plan on giving you another one. I'll be meeting with the adoption agency Monday."

"Clare... Come on" Alli said from behind me taking my hand in hers and pulling me towards the car.

"You know Eli I was actually starting to like you." I said stopping Alli from going any further. "I understood why I wanted you that night. You were sexy, funny, witty and a good guy. But apparently I was wrong. Very fucking wrong. Stay away from me, I'm to much of a whore anyways right?"

With that I got in the car and Alli sped away towards home. The only place I wanted to be right now.

Alli didn't say anything to me the entire ride and for that I was thankful. I just stared at the scenery passing by as we made our way back to the dorms.

"Do you want me to stay?" Alli asked quietly when she parked in front if the building.

I just smiled sadly and shook my head no before exiting the car and making my way upstairs into my home. I shut the door behind me and made my way to my bathroom.

I turned on the lights and went to the bathtub and started running the warm water and sprinkling some lavender bath soap inside. I took off my shirt and pants and looked up to see myself standing in front of my floor length mirror. Looking at my face I see tear stains down my cheeks and my eyes red and puffy. My hair is a mess and makeup is now where to be found. But what shocks me and breaks my heart the most is the protruding belly sticking out of me. I turn my self to the side and stare into the mirror at the baby in my stomach sleeping soundlessly. I put my hand on it and start to rub soothing circle across it.

I feel my bottom lip quiver as I start to cry knowing that I haven't in the slightest bit stopped to think about what was happening to me. I am pregnant for fucks sake and I haven't so much as said a happy remark about it. This is why I don't deserve to be a mother. Even though I keep saying that I cant be a mother or I'm not ready to be one I know that's a lie. I could be the best damn mother there is to my little girl but I just don't deserve it. With my past and even my present I'm not worthy enough to be called someone's mother.

I don't deserve it. I don't deserve her.

**:(**

And there is Chapter 6! Much more to come! :)

REVIEW PLEASE!

-MunroInMyChambers-


	7. Understanding

**And so it continues...**

* * *

><p>Cold.<p>

The water is so cold but I cant seem to make myself move. So here I sit, for hours in the dull bubbles and stagnant water that holds no more smell of beautiful lavender or peaceful relaxation.

It only holds cold still water mixed in with my tears that haven't stopped flowing since I found myself lying in this bathtub. No matter how many times I lift my fragile hand to wipe away the bullshit tears they just wont stop flowing. I've given up fighting against them.

I just lay here staring at the white tile that lines my wall around my shower and bathtub.; counting how many are there, how many lines and mistakes are within them. To many mistakes to count. Just like my life.

Full of mistakes and regrets. Full of promises broken and personal boundaries broken. Full of lies and bullshit that everyone had tried to feed me for so long that it was just a second nature for me to listen. Mistakes that were made but can never be taken back. Regrets that were done that can never be forgiven or forgotten.

In my state of anger right now I regret the problem that caused it all.

My apparent need to seek out and end every sexual frustration that I have by jumping any guy that I see. What a life right? No my life is a fucking joke.

I finally lifted my self out of the freezing bathwater and proceeded in putting on my warm baby blue bath robe. I trudged my way to my bed and sunk down into my comfy covers before reaching over and grabbing my phone.

Pressing speed dial number two I called the one person I needed most at this moment.

"Hello?" The voice said bringing tears straight back to my eyes and spilling over onto my white covered pillow.

"Hey Darce..."

"Clare?" I heard my big sisters voice call out to me on the other end.

"Yeah, its me." I whispered into the phone. I pulled the blankets tight against me as I sank in deeper to my comforter, the only thing that was holding me right now.

"Is everything ok?" she asked kindly.

"No… I need to tell you something Darcy." I breathed out as I tried to hold back the sob that was threatening to escape.

"Ok.. What's going on Clare? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah well you might understand why I didn't tell you this one." I said harshly. She didn't respond, just like always she knew when to let me vent and get out my anger.

"I'm pregnant." I said quietly into the phone. I heard her breath hitch and then release as she digested the new information.

"Ok…" she began. " How far along?" She asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Oh, um not too far along I guess.." I said lying horribly. I never could lie to her.

"Clare Diane Edwards! How far along are you?" she yelled.

"Um.. The doctor says like six months but I think he's _way_ off."

"SIX MONTHS?" She screamed into the phone.

Yeah way to go calling your sister you dip shit. Just what every sibling wants to hear: "I'm pregnant isn't it exciting? Oh by the way I was a lying shit head and didn't tell you that I'm basically almost done." Fuck my life.

"Um, possibly." I said in return.

"How in the hell did you keep it away from me this long? Clare we tell each other everything, and I mean everything!" She said with a hint of the past lacing her voice.

"You don't have to fucking remind me Darcy I know we tell each other everything. Ever think that maybe I was afraid to disappoint you?" I yelled at her. She sighed in understanding, just like always.

"Have you told mom and dad yet?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What a joke!" I said sarcastically.

"You have to talk to them sometime Clare Bear."

"Actually no I don't. I wont ever be speaking to those pieces of shit for the rest of my God damn life."

"But Clare they are our parents."

"No Darcy they are you parents! They stopped being my parents when Dad decided it was ok to prey on my like I was some little girl willing to let him feel me up and Mom didn't do a God damned thing about it!"

Eli POV

Fuck.

What did I do? Why did I say that to her? Why did I just let her go? What do I do now?

These endless questions keep running through my mind as I still stand here in the same place that just thirty minutes earlier she had left me in.

Did I really call her a whore? That wasn't what I thought about her at all! I mean it would have been a whole lot better had I just called her a bitch. We all knew she was at times and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Did I really think he was a whore? Fuck no! I think she is beautiful, witty, funny and a hilarious smartass. Where I was one who didn't want to be pushed he sure pushed me to my limits; and I fucking loved it.

Over the past few weeks of getting to know her our... Friendship -if you could even call it that- was getting better everyday. She got on my damn nerves all the time but I've learned how to deal with it.

I don't know if it was the fact that she was carrying my child or not but I found myself growing more and more attracted to her, and if I'm honest that kind of freaks me out.

I should be finding her attractive or wanting a relationship with her but I did. I cant ask her that because if what if I'm only interested in her because of the baby.

The baby. A girl, my little girl.

It hurts so much more than I thought possible at the thought of Clare not wanting her. I don't know what to do with that! I want that baby more than I have ever wanted anything in my life.

I wont lie and say I was immediately okay with the prospect of being a father. Actually when I saw her in the restaurant and noticed he was pregnant my immediate thought was well that sucks.

I'm no math genius but at the moment I caught the look of recognition in her eyes I quickly counted the months and felt my eyes widen at the thought. It was mine. I don't know how but I could immediately search her eyes and get I needed answers every time.

I hadn't forgotten about her since that night. Kind of fucked up to say but she was definitely my most memorable one night stand. She was amazing that night and lets face it, Im a guy and there is no way I would forget that.

"You unbelievable Asshole!" I was taken out of my day dream when a little small pregnant girl wearing pink high heels started hitting me with her matching pink purse.

"Why." -hit- "Would." -hit- "You." -hit, slap- "To her!" She screamed a me impossibly louder.

I heard Fitz coming up from behind me telling Alli to stop and I could hear the other members of my family making their way back outside. I hadn't even noticed they retreated back inside.

"What the hell is the matter with you! Who do you think you are being allowed to call her a whore! You have no idea who that girl is and what she's been through you ass!" She continued to screech at me.

"I know... I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me I'm not the one you called a whore! Unless you want to call me one. In that case I'd clear your throat because the next thing that will be up there is you balls!" She gritted out. Is it okay that I'm actually a little scared of her?

"I didn't mean to call her a.. Whore" I stumbled on the last word just knowing how much that must have hurt her.

"Do you not have a fucking brain at all Eli! Its one thing to call a girl a whore but its a whole different situation when a girl like has been trough as much shit in her life as she has. You have not one fucking clue how hard her life is!" She seethed. I felt anger start to burn within me.

"How the hell would I know what she's been through Alli? She cant stop being a two faced bitch long enough for anyone to get to know her!" I yelled back. I could see Fitz behind Alli getting pissed with me for yelling at her but I think he knew better than to interfere with his girlfriends battles.

"She may be a bitch Eli but she has plenty reason to be and until you know everything I would back the fuck off!"

"Back off? Alli I called her a whore because I got angry at the fact that she in no way wants to keep that baby! What do I fucking do with that? I want that baby more than anything but she doesn't!" I screamed. Alli seemed to have quitted down when I spoke of her giving up the baby.

"I want her to want that baby Alli but I don't know how to change her mind." I sighed.

"Eli you cant change her mind for her. Clare is a difficult person, trust me I know. I have grown up with her and watched her go through every heartache, every piece of bull shit that has been her way and it changed her. She didn't use to be this hard person; she was amazingly sweet, funny and would die for the people she was. She is still that person but its just buried under some hard ass shit she has gone through. She puts up this huge bitch front because she doesn't want people to get close, Eli. She is not heartless, but you have to give her time. Given that she will forgive you for being an ass to her, you have to go slow with her. Chip away the stone one day at a time." She finished with tears in her eyes as she talked about her friend.

I nodded and smiled slightly at her words and continued to process them. She returned my smile and started walking forward with her arms open as if wanting to hug me. I opened my arms to accept her hug when at the last moment she lifter her little knee and shot it straight upwards into my most prized possessions.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I bent over cupping myself and hearing the laughs and giggles of my family. Fuck you all!

"Call her a whore or anything close to it again and your mom will be missing her butcher knife along with you missing your balls." She said before flipping her hair over her shoulder and pranced off towards my house.

"God, I love that girl." Fitz said laughing.

"Fuck you." I gritted out through the pain and nausea.

I stayed in my spot not being able to move from the pain. Damn little girl who's pregnant and can still kick my ass.

"Come on big bro." I heard Julia say as she tried to straighten me up and help me into the house. I made my way upstairs and laid on my bed and soon Julia left and was back with a bag of ice.

"God Bless you." I said as I settled the pack of heaven on my godforsaken balls that would surely never be able to fucking work again.

"Cant say you don't deserve that." She giggled lightly.

"How does any guy deserve this?" I scoffed.

"A guy who gets a girl pregnant, doesn't tell his family and then calls said girl a whore." She smirked. I tried to smile just a little but the reminder of my many, many problems kept it away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked quietly as she picked an invisible piece of lint off of her white dress. This was the great thing about mine and Julia's relationship. We have always gotten along. She could talk to me and I to her no matter how weird or fucked up the situation may be. I like her a whole hell of a lot better than I like my dumbass step-brother.

"I wanted to and we were going to this weekend but it would have complicated this more." I sighed breathing deeply.

"I think everything was already really complicated." She said. She turned to face me sitting criss-cross next to me on the bed as I laid down still with the bag of ice over my once before manhood.

"Yeah I guess so... She didn't want to tell everyone because she doesn't want to keep it. I guess she figured that would make everything worse."

"You're right, it would of, it has. Why doesn't she want the baby?" She asked softly.

"She said she isn't ready to be a mother."

"Are you ready to be a father?"

"If I was given the chance I would be ready, so yes."

"Then why don't you keep it?" She asked me. I felt my brain freeze in that moment which was odd considering the ice was on my nether areas. A whole new meaning to think with your brain not your pecker... This must be what it feels like.

"Me? Keep the baby? I cant have a baby by myself." I responded quickly. There is no way I could take care of her myself.

"Well you would have all of us to help you." She replied.

"No I wouldn't Julia. You all would be to caught up in taking care of Alli and Fitz baby to even be bothered with mine." I said angrily.

"Is that really how you feel your family would treat you Eli? If so then you have no idea what family means at all. There is something wrong with you and when you figure it out the rest of us will be waiting to help you." she spoke with clarity as she rose from the bed and stormed out.

What the hell is the matter with me! I cant do anything right today.

I guess I have plenty of time to think it all over. Numb nuts here isn't going anywhere for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 7! Sorry it wasnt longer but I couldnt fit other things into this chapter! : ) Now I know this is suppose to be a comedy but even comedies have drama in them! Don't worry we will make our way out of it soon! Tell me what you think! :)<strong>

**-MunroInMyChambers-**


	8. Shit Happens

**Hey darlings! Sorry for the little bit of a wait on an update but I have a GREAT reason why… but don't freak out!**

**I found out that I'm pregnant! :o**

**I know crazy right? So that's my reason! LOL but here is Chapter 8! : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

It's been three weeks since the wonderful Thanksgiving holiday and I honestly couldn't be more miserable. Classes had started back up for the time being and we only had one more week left before another glorious holiday of Christmas break before the start of Spring Semester.

I was dreading every moment of it because I would be completely alone. Alli was taking Fitz back home for Christmas to meet her parents and show off her wonderful baby bump, while I would be camped out in our dorm room by myself. Darcy had called many times asking me to come home for Christmas but all I could do for that was just laugh and hang the fuck up on her. I do not want to be anywhere near my family right now especially my parents.

I still hadn't spoken or seen Eli nor did I really want to. Still, now I don't know whether to be angry with him for calling me a whore or just get over it because its not the first time I've been called that and I know its true. I guess it just hurts to be called something like that even if you are a cold hearted bitch like me.

Something had changed that day and I couldn't really place it. I had been called a whore before but for some reason it hurt me more hearing Eli say that and having him really feel that way about me. Over the past few weeks I found myself missing being around him because even though it bugs the ever living shit out of me he challenges me.

Alli has always accepted that I am a bitch and has just dealt with but Eli doesn't. He calls me out on my shit and I guess I find it endearing, Go figure.

Not that I would ever admit it to anyone but I would be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive. Actually I find him to be really fucking sexy but that leads me no where. He has that mother freaking smirk of his that cant ruin a pair of my panties in a heart beat, maybe its just the pregnancy hormones, I don't know but I loved having him around.

Which is why I am now moping around New York City in the freezing cold. I don't want to be at home because then Alli expects me to talk and I haven't event hardly spoken to her in the past few weeks. I haven't spoken to anyone really, I just cant.

I wander around the streets of the city seeing everyone so happily filled with their dumb Christmas joy and it just makes me even more jealous. The snow is falling beautifully around us all but I honestly cant even feel it. I decided I wanted to get something for Alli and the baby for Christmas. I may not be excited but she is and I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I made my way into a small Baby Boutique called "Booties" to find something for her and her baby.

I was welcomed by warmth and soft classical music playing through the speakers as I made my way in. Everything was decorated with Christmas cheer and I just rolled my eyes. I caught sight of the boy section and made my way over there to start browsing through the selection. Everything was so cute but _so_ overpriced, but it's Alli we're talking about here and if I even think about buying something from The Gap she would shoot me and my unborn child.

"Clare?" I heard someone say my name after a few minutes of sifting through clothes. I turned my head and was greeted with the face of CeCe and Julia, not really who I wanted to see. I smiled politely at them and then turned to walk away and continue my shopping.

"Clare, wait just a moment please." CeCe spoke softly. I stopped and turned around not really being able to wipe off the glare that my face was showing.

"Can I help you?" I said bitchily. God Clare cant even be nice for five seconds can you?

"How.. Are you doing?" CeCe asked. I noticed Julia looking slightly uncomfortable and standing awkwardly behind her mother. Imagine how I feel sister.

"Just peachy Mrs. Goldsworthy." I responded like the bitch I was awarded at being.

"Clare you have no right to be angry at me, I had no idea that you were pregnant with my other son's baby, so wipe that bitch look off you face and lets sit down and have a discussion." CeCe spoke with an icy tone that made my eyes widen and my mouth drop open in shock. She turned around and walked out of the store and I followed just like I think any smart person would have. She led us next door to Starbucks and CeCe and I sat down while Julia took our orders and went to get them at the counter.

"Are you don't being a bitch?" CeCe asked making me angry.

"Hey who are you to call me a Bitch?" I asked.

"Do you remember that first day we met in the restaurant and you apologized for being so blunt and I told you I wasn't one to hold back either?" She questioned. I just quirked an eye brow and nodded my head.

"Great then you wont mind that I call them like I see them and you are being a bitch. I will give you the fact that I expect you to be a bitch towards my dumbass son but to me I wont allow it do I make myself clear?"

I gulped and nodded my head at her icy tone as she put me in my place; so that's where Eli gets it. Damn.

Julia had rejoined us at the table handing us all our drink, well those two got drinks and I got tea. Apparently its not good for the baby to drink coffee cause of the damn caffeine. Can I do anything?

"Now since that's taken care of how are you?" She asked sweetly.

"Are you bipolar?" I countered.

"Oh honey I could ask you the same thing." She said with a smile.

"Touché." I smiled back. "I'm fine." I said in response to her question.

"Alli doesn't seem to think you are fine. According to her you two have hardly spoken since Thanksgiving." She said.

"I have nothing to talk about."

"Honey, you have a life growing inside of you I would say you have plenty to talk about." She said seriously.

"Why would that give me plenty to talk about. I didn't talk about he damn baby before so why would I want to now?"

"Clare why is it that you don't want that baby?"

"I'm not ready." I responded immediately.

"Is any mother really ever ready for a child?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I'm not a mother."

"Ah but you see that's where you are wrong. Yes you are; ever since the moment that baby started growing inside of you, you became its mother. You have protected and loved it since the moment she started her life inside of you whether you were aware of it or not." CeCe said with sincerity.

"But that doesn't make me ready to actually take care of the thing-her." I said quickly.

"Clare I had Mark when I was just eighteen years old. To be quite honest it scared the shit out of me when I found out I was pregnant. I also thought I wasn't ready to be a mom. I hadn't even graduated high school yet, my family was the picture perfect Christians and my father was the town's local church's pastor. So I'm sure you can imagine what they would think." She paused as I was listening intently to her story. "When I had to tell my parents they completely pulled away from me. They kicked me out and I was no longer their daughter. I was eighteen, broke and pregnant with no where to go. I still put myself through high school and finished when I was six months pregnant. I had lived with a friend for a while but they soon kicked me out to because they didn't want the burden of a baby. At first I found myself angry with my baby because it was his fault for all the bad things happening in my life and I continued to be angry until Mark was born. The moment I gave birth to him my whole world completely changed, he became my world."

"But where was his father?" I asked gently; she chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"He was a college boy that was just in town for a weekend visit to his family. He wanted nothing to do with his baby and I couldn't hold that against him. So I had to find low paying jobs that would pay for me and Mark to eat because I had no help. Once I had earned enough to keep us stable I started taking night classes at the local college and my next door neighbor would watch him and that continued for four years until I got my degree in broadcast journalism." She smiled proudly.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I wasn't ready either Clare but I made myself get ready. It involved sacrifice yes but it was all well worth it. I love my children deeply and don't regret ever having them."

"Yeah but there's a difference between us, I don't want this baby. I know this is awkward because you are Eli's mom but him and I were just a one night stand kind of thing, just a fuck and run." I slapped my hand over my mouth as CeCe eyes widened and Julia giggled uncontrollably. " God I'm sorry, its just, No I never meant to get pregnant, but I don't want to be a mother. I'm not ready for this and I think that giving the baby up to someone who was ready would be the wise decision."

"Have you thought about Eli in all of this?" Julia asked me.

"No why would I?" I questioned.

"He helped make the baby, that baby is his."

"Ok?" I was still not following.

"Clare, Eli may not be ready to be a father but he already loves that baby girl and wants to have her in his life." CeCe said.

"Why not give the baby to Eli to raise?" Julia asked me. I opened my eyes in shock at the question.

"That's ridiculous. Eli is a pompous ass and there is no way he is fit to take care of this baby." My voice raised an octave in anger.

"Oh and you are?" Julia said getting angry as well.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Julia shut up. Clare all we are asking is that you take Eli into consideration in all of this. That's his baby to and if we have to we will fight for it." said CeCe.

"What you mean like take me to court?"

"If it means Eli will get to keep his baby yes, you have no right to keep her away from him Clare."

"Fuck you." I spat and rose from my chair and walked out of the coffee shop.

Who the hell do these people think they are? That they can just waltz in and decide exactly what I am going to do with my child? I never wanted Eli to be apart of the whole thing anyways. He couldn't take care of her could he? I mean yeah he's rich through precious mommy and daddy but could he really raise a baby.

More importantly why do I feel suddenly threatened at the thought of them taking her away from me? Isn't that what I wanted in the first place?

**Eli POV**

Well my nuts eventually quit hurting and so did the damn headache I had for days, but the dull pain I had in my heart never seemed to fade away.

Every day that has gone by since she left here and I haven't heard from her makes it all so much worse. I want to apologize to her but I have no idea how to do that. How do you approach someone and tell them you are sorry for calling them a whore but please reconsider giving up our baby.

I don't even really know her, or what she has been through and according to Alli that has been a hell of a lot. I cant even get this girl out of the back of my mind; I want to know her and be there for her, especially with what she's going through now but I have proven myself to not be able to handle that.

This is just one fucked up situation that I don't know how to handle. My family doesn't know how to approach the subject either. My mom is hurt that I didn't tell her, Julia is still pissed at me from Thanksgiving, Dad couldn't honestly give a shit either way and Fitz is well.. Fitz.

It feels like some fucked up thing to say that I am honestly attracted to Clare even though we are barely friends, but I cant help it. She's incredible and I may have lost a perfectly good chance at trying with her.

I haven't even been back to my dorm room on Campus since the day before Thanksgiving. I've just sat up here in my room the whole time sitting on my window seat looking out and thinking about how much of a douche bag I honestly am.

"Knock Knock, am I disturbing something?" I lifted my head to see my mom walking into the room with a mug in her hand and a gentle smile on her face. I smiled at her and just looked back out the window at the vastly falling snow covering the ground in a sea of white.

"I brought you some hot chocolate, even put the marshmallows in it just how you like." She said handing me the cup. I nodded my head in thanks and took a sip just to please her before setting it down.

"How are you feeling baby boy?" She asked me kindly.

"Fine." was my only reply.

"Are you going to stay up here forever?"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Is that all I get? One word answers."

"Yep." I said like a smart ass.

The room grew quiet as I just sat there staring intently outside not bothering to prolong the conversation, for I saw it was pointless anyway.

"So, I um saw Clare today." She said after a few more minutes of silence, so quietly I almost didn't hear her. My head snapped up immediately at the mention of her name. "She wasn't to excited to see me though." She spoke sadly.

"Why?" I questioned.

"We just had a little chat is all, she is still very upset though she did seem a little depressed."

"Can't say it surprises me." I retorted.

"I think you two were good for each other. You challenged each other." She smiled.

"We weren't even together mom, just barely friends."

"Oh honey there was more there, everyone could see it." She said and I just snorted and rolled my eyes at that fact. That's just bullshit and she knows it. "We talked about the baby, she still plans on giving her up."

"What makes you think she would have changed her mind? If anything I made her mind up even more for her." I said looking directly at her.

"Well I told her that we wont give up with out a fight." She said proudly. My brow creased as I stared at this woman I called and loved as my mother.

"You what?" I asked.

"I told her that if she didn't want the baby, you did and you have every right to have that baby."

"Why in the hell would you do that?" I said sitting straight up my voice raising with my body.

"Why wouldn't I, Eli? That's your daughter and you have every right to have her."

"Yeah you're right its _my _daughter and _my _business! I never asked you to do that!" I yelled at her standing up. "What else did you say to her?" I demanded.

"I told her we would take her to court if we had to." She said looking down at her lap.

"You fucking told her what?" I seethed. "You had absolutely no right! You think forcing her is going to help change her mind? Yes, I want to keep that baby but I'm not going to tell Clare that we will force her into court just so I can have my rights to the baby! What the hell is the matter with you?" I screamed. She stood up tall and got in front of me.

"I was doing what's best for my son!"

"The hell you were! You were doing what you thought was best for you without taking any-fucking-body else into consideration! You are not my real fucking mother and have no fucking clue what's best for me!" I screamed in her face before grabbing my jacket and keys and storming out of the room for the first time in weeks.

I ran down the stares ignoring the calls to my name and the sounds of my so called _mother _crying for me to stop. I slammed the front door and jumped into my car before speeding as fast as I could on snow covered roads out of this hell hole.

I can imagine now how Clare must have felt so uncomfortable around them because I myself now around my own damn family couldn't stand being there.

I place my foot harder to the gas pedal, speeding down the highway not knowing where I am going but only hoping my car leads me to the place I need to be.

Trees, cars, people and buildings all pass me by in blur as I am completely oblivious to the rest of the world around me. I feel tears stream down my face as the realization of everything that's going on in my life is ultimately fucked up.

Clare doesn't want to keep our baby, my father could care less about his relationship with me, My real mother is dead and the one person who has loved me like a mother since then I just treated like the shittiest person in the world. This is me ready to be a dad right?

I slam on my breaks and am out of the car faster than I can blink before I am running across the parking lot and up the stairs hoping to God I don't fall and break my fucking neck. I don't care if I have tears streaming down my face, or that the fact that my whole world is falling apart, all I cared about in this moment was the door I was knocking on, beating on, screaming at them to answer.

The door opens and I do the only thing that felt right in that moment, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into me before I placed my lips on hers kissing her with as much passion as I could, trying to display every emotion I was feeling in that moment.

Because in that moment, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG WHO DID HE KISS?<strong>

**REVIEW! : ) **

**-MunroInMyChambers-**


	9. Revelation

**-Hides behind…. Anything!- I AM SO SORRY! I really suck don't I? LOL I took FOREVER with this update and I promised I wouldn't! Ugh! Please once again forgive me! I loved everyone's thoughts on the last chapter and honestly CRACKED UP at most of them! I think I may have received some threats on who Eli was kissing! HAHAHA! We made it to 100 reviews! YAYAY! Thank You sooooo much! Love you all!**

**P.S. Thank You for all the congrats! : ) Also follow me on Twitter if you'd like! AboveTheDot **

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

Every weird pregnancy craving you ever hear about is sitting right in front of me right now. My whole bed is covered in everything from Taco Bell to the dried fruit aisle in the grocery store. The worst one? I was craving Pickles and Ice Cream. Now being pregnant you would think ok maybe that's not _too _bad but being me I cant just take a bite of the damn pickle and then a bite of the damn ice cream. Maybe it would be ok to just take the _damn _pickle and slide it through the _damn _ice cream but once again no. I had actually cut up the pickles, microwave the ice cream to thaw it out, placed the pickles in it and then re-froze it again. Once again I am going to say this: Don't get pregnant! Hold the damn nickel between your fucking legs and just stay celibate.

I guess pregnancy hormones were really getting to me today, for reasons far beyond my understanding. I was feeling a whole mixture of things: Anger, Hate, Hurt and definitely confusion. I have done nothing but cry ever since I stormed out of that coffee shop. I couldn't even pull myself long enough to make it through my orders at Taco Bell, McDonalds, or Arby's; The lady at the check out in the grocery store thought I was crazy but I just told her to fuck off to, in so many words.

I've tried to put a reason to my feelings and why I let CeCe make me feel this way but I cant. I feel not only betrayed but also cornered into being put on a guilt trip. Adoption is an option and I just don't understand why no one see's my reason to that. Even though I know the baby is Eli's and I do know he has rights to her I just cant help but feel like that shifts everything, the thought of him having her. Giving her up to strangers and having the adoption closed meant all ties were cut and I didn't have to worry about it anymore. Having Eli and his family take her meant that somehow they would always be apart of my life. Alli is with Fitz whether or not the stay together doesn't matter; they have a baby together to and Alli is the biggest part of my life and they are going to be a huge part of hers which evidently leads to me. It's all to damn much for a pregnant lady to handle.

Eating my pickled ice cream creation and flipping through the TV I settle on watching The Notebook, which is fucking ironic since I hate this movie but I needed something to let me cry and have a purpose for crying. I wanted to cry over other peoples problems now and not my own. I begin watching the love story between the two and cant help but feel a pang of hurt in my chest at wishing I had that. My life was so fucked up and I knew that it wasn't something I deserved but I am still a girl and I do wish that at times I could feel like my life was somewhat normal.

I had ignored every phone call that came in through my cell from everyone including Alli and my sister. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone. I sit and watch the story unfold on the TV screen as the old man reads to his wife and find my self balling like a baby when there is a knock or more of a bang on my door. I ignore it figuring they would just go away but the slamming on the door became more persistent and never giving up.

I unraveled my self from my big white comforter and all my comfort foods and waddle myself to the door. I slowly pull the locks back and opened the door and was suddenly attacked.

Attacked by a bear? No.

Burglars? Again No.

Edward Cullen wanting to suck my blood? Hell No.

Lips. I was attacked by lips.

Shock crossed me immediately as this lip locker tried desperately to get me to kiss him back. It wasn't hard to figure out who these lips belonged to, after all I had played with them before. My eyes were looking to a beautiful sea of green ones and there was no other person in the world that I knew held those eyes. Involuntarily my lips moved to match his rhythm and I found myself putting everything I had been feeling into that kiss. Anger at everything that was happening around me that I couldn't control. Lust that I have felt for him even since the first time we met. Fear of rejection. Need, in wanting to be accepted. And even the confusion I felt at everything between us and what our next move would be.

I could feel everything he was putting into the kiss and was surprised to find that it was almost everything that I was feeling. My eyes clouded with more tears at the realization that both of us had been feeling all theses things and we were feeling them together. I cried because I knew that it was all my fault for pushing him away. I cried even more when I felt the walls of my exterior begin to fall and was terrified to know that I was letting him in.

He pulled away slowly as he brought his hands up to my face cupping my cheeks gently and laid his forehead against mine. I felt the hot tears slide down my face as my eyes closed in attempt to stop them. I felt Eli's thumb brush against my cheeks wiping away the tears that I was crying for both of us.

"You taste like pickles and vanilla." He said quietly and I opened my eyes to see that smirk set onto his perfect lips.

"Pregnancy craving." I said with in a small voice with a shrug. He just chuckled and slowly lowered his hands down to my waist and pulled me closer to him and embraced me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat as more tears still slid down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." he whispered against my hair. "I'm sorry for not understanding exactly what you are going through. I'm sorry for throwing it all in your face. I'm sorry for calling you a whore. And most importantly I'm sorry I waited this long to kiss you." He said and you could practically hear the smile in his voice.

I felt myself giggle just a little and then turned my head so I could look up at him. I smiled shyly at him and then unwound myself while I led him to the couch. He sat down and turned to face me as I sat down next to him. He grasped my hand in his and rubbed soothing circled around it.

"This is new." I said to him earning a light chuckle and a nod. It was new and definitely different but it was comforting, and felt right.

"I want you to understand me… I guess understand why I'm such a bitch." I spoke sadly.

"You're not a bitch." He said. I raised my eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes.

"I want you to understand why I am the way I am… Why I tend to make things seem so difficult and I come across so cold."

He nodded and watched me intently as I took a deep breath focusing on the soothing circles he was creating on my hand.

"When I was a kid, my parents and I were never really close. They were always so proud of my sister Darcy. I loved my sister and she was my best friend but I still felt shunned by my parents. They never cared about what I did or if I made good grades or tried my best. It was always about Darcy. I was never bitter with Darce or angry with her, I just resented my parents for not wanting me. As I got older I realized at least one of my parents wanted me but just not in the way I wanted…" I trailed off remembering the night it all began.

"When I was thirteen, one night really late my dad slipped into my room. He laid down with me and told me to just try and go to sleep. It became his nightly ritual to come in and lay down with me and eventually he started….. He started touching me. I knew it was wrong and I tried everything I could to get him to stop but he never would. I hated him with everything I was because my own damn father that never gave a shit about anything I did would lay next to me every night no matter how much I tried to get away from him and he would touch me and get himself off on the fucking fact." I felt even more tears slide down my cheeks and I refused to look at Eli.

"What made it all even worse was I wasn't one to keep quiet about it. I tried to tell my mom at first but she completely ignored everything I said to her. Called me a liar and a bitch. I couldn't believe that my own mother wouldn't do anything about it. She knew it was happening to but she wouldn't say anything. I went to my sister next to try and get her help and she was the same way, although nicer about it but she didn't believe m and she still doesn't. My parents never let Darcy know anything about it and it continued on until the day I finally moved out." I finished.

"Did you not tell anyone else?" he asked me quietly; I shook my head at his question before continuing.

"I knew that if he was willing to touch me that way he wouldn't be opposed to putting me in my place if I stepped out of line. I was to afraid of what he would do if I did so I didn't do anything. Not even Alli knew until we left for New York. I was afraid she would tell someone… So when we left and got to New York I went crazy. I was still terrified and sometimes I still am that somehow he will find me and sneak into my room at night. I went crazy in the fact that every night I would meet a random guy and have sex with him all in the efforts of getting the feelings of _his _hands off of me. Sometimes it worked and others it didn't but it was my way of getting away from it… but When I met you that night at the party and even now Eli you are the only person I have ever been around that makes me forget everything." I said looking him directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly while scooting closer to me.

"I mean you are the only person that has ever made me feel like everything in my past never happened. When I'm around you I feel like the life I have now is the life I always wanted to have. Even though I come off as a bitch sometimes its just automatic because I've worked so fucking hard at placing the wall around me and then you come around and start tearing it down. That frustrates me and terrifies me at the same time. I so scared that you have some how managed to start chipping away everything that blocks my mind and heart from having anything remotely normal and that when you find out who I may really be you will turn away. The only constant person I have ever had in my life is Alli, but she has been apart of my life since I was a toddler. You on the other hand have been apart of my life for like six months and you could turn away at any moment. After everything I have been through I'm not sure that I could handle that." My voice broke into a sob at the end.

Eli leaned forward pulling me close and completely wrapping me up in his arms. I cried against his chest, soaking his shirt as even more of the wall was breaking down. I had let him in and I honestly don't know why. It felt like this is what I should have done all along but it didn't mean I wasn't any less terrified.

"I don't know how to explain exactly what it is about you and I, Clare. We bug the piss out of each other but then we can make each other laugh. Right now it doesn't matter how long we've known each other and I understand that not knowing what the future holds may be uncomfortable to you but I'm still here aren't I?" He spoke to me through my sobs.

"That's just it though Eli." I said pushing myself up from him and looking at him again. "I don't know how to handle not knowing where I'm going. Having a plan is what keeps me sane."

"Clare you cant have a control on everything though. Listen to me.." He placed my face in his hands again. " I know that this may be scary for you but I'm asking you to trust me. You began that trust tonight when you told me your story. I hate what you had to go through and if I could take that away I would in a heart beat, but I am here right now. I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere."

"But what if…" I trialed off.

"What if what?" he asked me.

"What if I still want to give up the baby?"

**Eli POV**

"_What if I still want to give up the baby?" _

My eyes bore into hers as she asked me the one question I wasn't sure how to answer. I had never expected coming here today that she would be so open with me but I knew that in coming here I was determined to get some answers about everything. I hadn't even had to ask her, she just willingly opened herself to me.

Every fear I have is in that one sentence of a question.

I feel like I have more of an understanding of who she is and why she may feel the way she does. I don't understand everything but who am I to judge how she feels about things? She grew up with a terrible life that pains my heart to hear her say the things her bastard of a father did to her. If I could change it all for her I would but all I can do is change the now. Make her feel like she does have some kind of control on her life when for so many years she didn't. She was in the control of others and felt trapped in her own home.

I cant imagine giving up my baby but I also cant imagine raising her myself, without Clare. I want to do right by Clare and I want to do right by the baby.

"In my perfect world…" I began as I looked deeper into her eyes. "You would want to keep her with me but I know that everything isn't perfect. I can't imagine not having her in my life but even more I cant imagine having her in my life without you. She deserves both of us or none of us." I spoke firmly coming to my decision.

"What?" she asked me quietly. I brought my hand up to her cheek running my thumb over where her never ending tears seemed to continue to spill.

"She deserves to have both parents in her life not just one, so if that means giving her to someone who you believe can better care for her together than…. Ok." I said with a firm nod.

She stared at me for a few minutes in complete silence before a slow small smile started dancing its way across her face. I felt pain in my heart that I had just agreed to giving her up for adoption and I knew it would be hard but if this is what Clare needed than I would do it.

I pulled her into me and laid her against my chest as I ran my fingers absentmindedly through her hair. We laid like this for a while before I felt my own tears now flowing down my own cheeks.

On one hand I was extremely happy at the turn in mine and Clare's relationship but on the other hand I was completely devastated that I wouldn't be keeping our baby. I fear that in doing this it may lead to heartbreak for both of us down the road but there wasn't anything I could do now.

How could I ask someone who has been through so much in their life to go through so much more when they don't want to. This baby girl doesn't deserve to have half hearted parents and that's what she would get. Clare wouldn't be happy because she had wanted to give her up, and I wouldn't be happy because Clare wasn't.

I want so badly to keep them both but it seems like there's no way. I guess I didn't know what today would bring, and I for sure don't know what tomorrow has in store, but in the relationship between Clare and I its all a waiting game.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not as long as some of you like but because of how much story telling there is in this chapter it didn't feel right to add something else to it right away you know?<strong>

**Hope you liked it! **

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! : )**

**-MunroInMyChambers-**


	10. Well this is fun

**I don't even have an excuse… I'm just sorry this took so long : (**

**Eli POV**

We sat there on her couch for what felt like hours. Saying nothing; just silence between us but so many words hanging in the air around us. She had yet to stop crying and as much as I hate to admit it, neither have I. The pain rippling in my chest has taken its permanent place on my heart. Now a fixture of what I fear may be apart of my everyday life from now on. I run my hand sub consciously through her hair but my mind has yet to slow as its filled with everything I have ever wanted for my future. I had plans of finishing school as an English major and taking my love for writing to a different and sunny place where I could right endlessly with no distractions of the noisy city. Plans of publishing my untold fictional stories that have unfolded in my head awaiting the approval of those whose passion is to read. Then some day I hoped in my path I would meet that one person who I would forever want to spend every waking moment with, love her, cherish her and grow a family with her.

Those had been all my plans since I was a young kid, but there was always room for change. Had I expected my life to change as drastically as it had? No, not at all but I wasn't afraid of change.

There are so many questions that are boggling my mind about Clare, the baby and where this will take us. Some are questions that I know I can't possibly answer right now but I am willing to find out.

I wont sit here and say that my life is a fairy tale and that I have immediately fallen in love with the girl that's in my lap right now, and I don't believe Clare thinks that way either. Relationships happen over time, but I will say that there is something unexplainable between Clare and I that I don't want to ignore.

That first night I spent with her, all though for the both of us just a one night stand to the other, I was completely infatuated with her. I saw her from across the room when she walked in with her friends. I'm not ashamed to admit that I sought her out and was equally happy when she accepted my advances. I thought she was completely beautiful and pure perfection but I can't paint a picture what its not; she was just a one night stand.

I never expected what was to come and I sure as hell didn't expect to see her show up to a family dinner fucking pregnant. That went way beyond anything I thought would happen to me but I'm man enough to ball up and take care of what is my responsibility. Clare isn't the easiest person to tell that she needs to shut the hell up and let someone help her. I was afraid she would actually hit me; I wouldn't put it past her.

Being around her, even in the times where she pissed me off, I couldn't help but find myself wanting to be closer to her and know her on a more intimate level. She never see's how beautiful she is, or smart and feisty as hell. That spark she has where if you get her worked up enough she grows into a huge ass ball of flame intrigues me even more.

When I kissed her it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Yeah, we had been together before but both of us being drunk doesn't exactly give you much to work with. Kissing her now felt like everything else in the world fell away and all that mattered was us. Every one of our problems flew away and in that moment it was just Eli and Clare, nothing else.

"Eli?" Clare whispered from her place on my lap. I hummed in response and waited for her to continue.

"What do we do now?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it back again. I waited patiently for her to say whatever it is she wanted.

"What if…. What if you end up resenting me? How is this honestly suppose to work?" She said turning her head to look at me. I stared into those beautiful blue eyes and was starting to feel as though I may not be able to live with out them. I smiled sadly at her and wiped a few stray tears that escaped her eyes.

"I don't know Clare…. I feel right now that I wont resent you but we cant predict the future." I said.

She sat up while looking at me then turning away and pulling her knees to her chest and laying her chin atop them. "Then maybe we shouldn't start this." She said gesturing between us. I looked at her and could see just by looking at the side of her face that her walls were already starting to make their way back into place.

"Don't start that bullshit Clare. I spent the last few months trying to figure out why the hell I can't get you off my fucking mind and I'm not about to let you go now when I've just basically got you. I can't promise you that all this shit isn't going to cause tension between us because lets face it, it will; but that just means we work harder to get through it. Stop pushing people out and just let yourself feel something for once!" I said harshly.

"I don't want to feel Eli! Feeling is what I've protected myself from for so long; being a cold hearted bitch who doesn't feel anything is how I've kept my life intact!" She screamed at me turning her cold glare on me. I took her face between my hands and kissed her softly on the lips and placing my forehead to hers.

"Baby, if it all falls apart I will be here to pick up the pieces with you… Please don't push me out." I said softly.

She closed her eyes and exhaled the breath she had been holding slowly. Once again she opened those beautiful eyes for me to look at and nodded her head slowly. I smiled sweetly at her before kissing her gently once more. I felt her hands come up and fist my shirt tightly bringing me closer to her and deepening our once innocent kiss. She kissed me with fear and passion and I returned it by showing her my protectiveness for her with everything I have.

I cant say that we wont have a shit storm of problems because I'm only sure we will. That's just a bridge I want to cross when we get there. Right now I just want to live and right now living is with Clare in my arms.

**Clare POV**

I knew it was so wrong to string him along like this but I couldn't help it. He wanted me to feel and as much as it scared me, right _now_ I was feeling. I was feeling passion, lust, want and need. This between us wouldn't go anywhere; I wouldn't let it but for now it was nice to once just live in the moment.

He thinks that this will last but I am only smart enough to know that it never could. Once everything is taken care of and the baby is gone his attachment to me will go away and I will once again be left alone. Why I am putting myself in the position of knowing I will be hurt I have no idea but I don't want to stop. I'm giving him everything I have, feeling everything I can now as I kiss him. I'm still crying but not because of everything I shared but because of everything we won't share in the future.

Call me selfish but I only have what may be about three more months with him and I want to take advantage of every moment of it.

Right here in this moment I want everything I can get and more from him. Un-fisting my hands from his shirt, I tangle my hands in his hair and move myself to straddling his lap. I feel his hands trail down my sides and resting on my hips. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I eagerly open my lips and let him explore my mouth with his tongue, taking in his taste. I'm amazed by just how my body responds to him, feeling as though it's always been made for this.

"Clare.." He whispers trying to pull back.

"Don't stop." I groaned out as I lightly grind my center into his already prominent excitement. I felt a smile grow across my lips at how I could gain such a reaction out of him so quickly. I continued nipping, kissing and sucking his lip into my mouth earning sounds from him that I never want to stop hearing.

With more strength then I thought possible he gently lifted us both and turning over to lay be down on the couch while hovering over me. He was so careful in his motions as not to hurt me or the big protruding stomach. He never broke his kiss, only deepening it causing me to burn with and intense fire of want and need. I felt him slowly snake his hand up my side brushing his fingers lightly across the side of my breast only increasing my desire.

"Eli…" I moaned as he pressed himself into me into exactly where I needed it most. I lifted my hips to his asking for more, wanting more and needing more.

"Ahem…."

My eyes immediately shot open looking directly into Eli's as we both slowly turned our heads towards the door and were met with the throat clearer as well as two pairs of equally wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

"I'm sorry did we… um interrupt something?' Alli asked as she tried to hold her giggles in.

"Fuck." I groaned as Eli got off quickly and helped me stand up just as Allii and Fitz both busted out laughing at us. I looked at Eli who looked pissed off and a little embarrassed. I sure as hell wasn't embarrassed, hell I'd been caught in more compromising positions than this- Naughty teacher fantasy, and two guys in the deans office; man what a hell of a night that was.

"It's about damn time!" Fitz laughed.

"We've been betting on when the hell you two would finally get together!" Alli said as her and Fitz high five each other and laughed.

"You two are both complete idiots which is why I think you are fucking perfect for each other. Now get the hell out." I grounded out between my teeth.

"Sorry dear Saint Clare but we can't, we have stuff to do." Fitz smiled.

"First off fucker if you don't stop calling me Saint Clare I'm not afraid to put my hands down your pants and yank off what's left of your balls seeing as Alli has you trained and you've lost most of them. Second what the hell do you two have to do in here? Cant you go fuck in the back of his car?" I asked looking to Alli.

"No can do Clare Bear! But I have some great news!" Alli almost screamed. "I'm moving in with Fitz!" She yelled happily linking her arm around Fitz' midsection, hugging him to her.

"What?" Both Eli and I yelled at the same time.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Alli! You know you can't move out!"

"What the hell Fitz! You think you could have asked me first since its partly my fucking house?"

I looked at Eli confusedly and then back to Alli and Fitz. This wasn't fucking happening.

"You two live together?" I asked Eli.

"Remember the house you two got knocked up in? That would be mine and his house and she is not coming to live with us!" He fired at Fitz pointing to Alli.

"You can't tell me she can't fucking live with us. The house is fucking huge and has plenty of room so go cry yourself into a fucking emo bliss. She _is _moving in." Fitz spat at him.

"Not going to happen." Eli yelled.

"What's wrong with me moving in Eli? What the hell did I even do to you?" Alli cried.

"Would you all shut the fuck up!" I screamed, silencing the room. I glared at Alli as she continued to cry. She knew exactly what fuck she was doing and I'll be damned if I let that bitch do this to me.

"You damned well know you can't move out Alli! The only reason we are allowed to keep this damn dorm room all four years is that we have to _both _stay here. You can't leave; you leave I have to leave and where in the hell am I suppose to go?" I asked her. She smiled happily at me and I could already tell she was about to piss me off even more. I just want to go back to my bed and eat the rest of my pickles and ice cream.

"Well we kind of talked about that and already figured it out Clare!" She sang.

"And what the hell would that be?" I rolled my eyes.

"You can come live with Fitz, Myself and Eli!"

Long drowned out Pause. Probably because I either just started laughing hysterically and am now in the loony bin our I'm fucking shocked to death.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

**A/N: I know its short! But I felt so bad for not having updated in forever that I wanted to get and update up soon! Please forgive my tardiness!**

**Follow me on Twitter AboveTheDot**

**Until Next time- MunroInMyChambers**


	11. New Understanding

**Thank You a TON for not being mad at me for taking so long on the last chapter!**

**PLEASE READ****- On my other story "Child of Mine" I haven't decided exactly what to do with it yet. Every time I sit down and try to right it, it doesn't feel right. So please if you would like leave you're comments on if you would be pissed if I delete it and not continue or wouldn't really care! Lol honest opinions welcome! : )**

**Clare POV**

Well fuck me sideways and call me Joe Jonas, the little bitch wasn't kidding.

Move in with them? Not just her, but Eli and Fitz as well? This has got to be some kind of sick joke. First of all there is no way I can stand to live with Sparkle Dick over there without rearranging his architecture and making him have a full out vagina. I have learned to live with Alli and there for have slightly learned to be around Fitz but good Jesus I still had to have a break every once in a while and now how was that suppose to happen if he was there twenty-four seven. Oh God they would totally do it all the time and Alli is not quiet, and believe me I know, but that's a different story for a God damned different day.

The next thing is Eli; how and the hell can I just up and move in with him? That would be completely insane and weird. I'm not exactly sure what this thing is between us but I already piss him off enough, why make him kill himself by living with me? That's just a little to spiteful and even I'm not that much of a bitch.

A bitch; that's what this little high pony tailed leopard printed winter coat wearing pregnant by Edward Sparkle Boy Cullen's twin brother is. She is a full on bitch and she knows exactly what she's doing. She's trapping me; putting me in a position where its either this or I go live on the street. Hell, that may even be better than living with them. I hear the homeless are nice people, so maybe I'll give it a try.

"You little bitch." I spat at Alli; oh I will get my two cents in.

"Clare come on you know this is perfect! Just think about it; it will be better than living in the dorms and we don't have to worry about curfew's or rules or anything. We can be free to do as we please and be comfortable."

"Excuse me, but I will sure as hell not be comfortable living with you two fuck bunnies in one house. And lets just face it-" I turned to look directly at Fitz. "It's no fucking secret that I don't like you and I would be lying my pretty little ass off if I said that would change. I also don't think it's a good idea considering mine and Eli's situation." I spoke firmly.

"But it can be a great solution to maybe having you change your mind!" Alli said gleefully.

"Alli get it through you fucking head I am not changing my mind. Just because you two live in a damn fantasy world doesn't mean I do. My reality is a lot different than your's is Alli and you know it."

"Well maybe if you would stop with your pity party and actually see the joy in having a baby than-"

"There is no fucking joy Alli!" I screamed breathing heavily. "Stop trying to change my decisions. We may be best friends and basically sisters but that doesn't mean you get to dictate how my life goes. All you care about anyways is that since you're having a boy and mine is a girl that maybe they will get married one day and have babies of their own. Grow the FUCK up Alli! This isn't kindergarten anymore when we thought that shit was cute. This is real life. This is _my_ life. Not your's, mine!" I screamed at her my face burning red with anger. Fitz looked on wide eyed but smartly he chose to back up. I couldn't tell where Eli was but all I know is in this moment I am not afraid to hit another Pregnant skank, and if Alli doesn't shut the fuck up she's going to find her uterus in her throat.

"I don't live in fantasy world Clare, _this _is my real world! You are a fucking heartless bitch to not even give being pregnant a chance! To not give that baby a chance!" She yelled back at me pointing to my ever growing belly. I stormed my fiery ass right in front of her face and bitch slapped her across her left cheek. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes as my best friend chose to ignore my feelings.

"Fuck you Alli, really Fuck you!" I yelled in her face. I felt Eli come up behind me putting his hands on my waist to gently pull me back. "No!" I said to him as I gave him a look to leave me alone. I turned back to Alli giving her the best glare I could but my glare had been shattered as the hurt crossed my features more.

"Never in my life have I wished so much that I had never met you. This isn't even about moving in with all of you. Its about you Alli, its always about you. You cant stop for two seconds to see that this is what I truly want and that what I would really like is my best friends damn support! But you cant even give me that much! Is it really so heartless of me that I don't feel I could give this baby the best life she deserves?" I was sobbing at this point feeling everything in me break even more. It's been an emotional day anyways so might as well get it all out right?

"My way of _not _being heartless is giving her to someone that is financially and emotionally ready for this! I don't take handouts and I don't take pity. This baby deserves everything that she can be given and I am not the one that can give her that. You of all people I would expect to understand that and not throw it in my face. So don't you dare fucking tell me I'm a heartless bitch when you are so cold hearted and conceited that you cant even see when someone else is going through a broken time! So really Alli in all of this, Fuck you."

"Clare I-" She began but I cut her off with a raised hand not being able to hear anymore.

"Pack up all my shit along with yours. I'll move in with you so you can have your way but don't expect me there for a while."

And with those last words I grabbed my bag and left. I didn't need anything else or any of the people in that room calling after me.

I've shed more tears today that I probably have in my entire life, but maybe Alli was right.

I am a heartless bitch.

**Eli POV**

"Wow." That was all I could say as I stood there in the door way and watched Clare walk off.

I couldn't even bring myself to follow her; I worried about her but thought that this was what she needed. She needed time to herself, and time to adjust to everything. I could practically see the millions of thoughts running through her head. Everything so jumbled and jammed through in her mind that she cant seem to think properly. I only hoped that she would still be willing to let me be the one to help her.

"God she can be so overdramatic!" Alli huffed. I turned my head and just gaped at her and her obviously fucking conceited thinking.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped.

"What?" She asked innocently. "She blew that way out of hand!"

"Are you really that fucking stupid to not see that you both completely blind sided her? Us?" I yelled at them.

"Hey it's a great idea!" Alli said crossing her arms. "She'll get over it and realize that it's the perfect plan."

"Alli just because you thought of something doesn't mean it's a perfect plan! Just stop for two damn seconds and think about Clare besides yourself!"

"I am thinking about her! She will see how everything is great between Fitz and I and we are expecting a baby and she will finally change her damn stubborn mind!"

"You know what Alli? How about you stay the fuck out of it!" I said enraged. I couldn't even believe I was still having this conversation right now. The girl that I have been crazy about this entire time just walked out the door and I'm seeing just how fucked up her life really is. And how shitty the people in her life are.

"What? You think you know what's best for Clare? You've known her, like _really_ known her for all of what five minutes now? Christ Eli grow up!" She screamed back at me.

"Yes I do know what's best for her, and what's best is for her to not be around such shitty people like you. Right now you are on my shit list about as high as her father is!" She gasped loudly and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Don't bother with Clare's stuff, it will be gone by tomorrow and both Clare and I will be gone by tonight. Don't bother calling and don't expect us to be at that house when we get home. Have a Merry Fucking Christmas!"

I turned and ran out the fucking door and sprinted down the stairs. I wasn't going to let my girl go this time.

Yes _my girl_. I don't care what fuckery we have ourselves in right now and how complicated this will be. I need her and she needs me. I want her and I'm not letting her go before I even get the chance to try with her.

I ran in the direction I saw her walk to, which considering that we are in New York City isn't exactly the easiest process. Thousands of people everywhere, with smiling faces and holiday cheer everywhere you turn. I kept running, afraid that I had lost her. How could have been so careless as to let her walk off by herself in the first place? Jesus Eli she's pregnant!

Dodging and running around people I finally felt a small smile cross my lips as I seen in the distant those cinnamon curls bounce and sway as she strolled along. Even in her walk you could tell something was wrong with her. I had become so in tune with her emotions and everything about her. Probably because for the past few months my everything has been about her.

"Clare." I shouted, but with no luck of her hearing me in these busy streets of New York. I ran even faster calling her name again just behind her; she stopped slowly turning around and the look on her face broke my heart even more than I could have ever realized. When she turned to face me her eyes were broken more than I'd expected and tears were streaming down her face. She was silently sobbing to herself and shivering from the cold. Her nose and cheeks were bright red from the crisp and freezing air but she was still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

I quickly removed my jacket running over to her and wrapping it around her body tightly before hugging her to my chest. She fisted my shirt as she continued to sob. Raising my hand I quickly got us a cab and seated her inside mumbling the directions to the driver.

My full attention on Clare, I wanted to say something that would make her feel better or piss her off just to get that fire back in her eyes but she was defeated at this point. I just held her and comforted the best I could. I didn't know that something Alli could say would be the key in breaking Clare, but she was exactly that: broken.

The driver finally pulled into the address after roaming quickly through the slick streets; throwing some bills at him we quickly exited the car and I guided her into the warm tall building and to the elevator. She had yet to take her head out of my chest as she just held onto me and cried. We rode the elevator in silence to the top floor and when the doors opened I ushered her out and across the hall before pulling out my keys and opening the door. I could feel just how cold she was; still shivering and her color changing quickly. I practically ran us through the foyer not even taking a second to look into the other rooms we passed through before approaching the master bathroom.

Clare still hadn't even responded, spoken or taken notice to her new surroundings . I slowly took my jacket off her and sat her down on the vanity chair as I gently removed her shoes as well as my own. Standing once more I began to slowly lift her shirt and strip off her pants. There was nothing sexual in the act; just the need to get her as close to warm as possible. She didn't respond to my actions so once stripped her down to her bra and panties I turned around and started filling the claw style bathtub with warm steaming water.

I guided her into the large tub and sat down with her in front of me as her back laid against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and did all I could do at this moment for her. Just being there for her while she fought her internal battle seemed to be the best medicine at this point for her. Nothing I could say right now would make anything easier on her. I didn't want to say things to her that would change her mind or make her rethink her obviously thought out decisions. I was learning that even if her decision was to give away our baby, I was ok with it.

I was ok with it because I wanted her and she wanted that. So for me, I guess that was end of story.

We laid there for hours in the water; it would cool, I would drain it and fill it back up, just letting her be in peace. Eventually her sobs quieted down and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep against me.

In a daze I pulled her out of the water and without even paying attention to what I did I changed her out of the wet clothes left on her and into some dry ones. I led her to the master bedroom and laid her on the bed and covered her in blankets. She fell asleep quickly but I knew I wouldn't sleep for a while.

I started a fire and busied my self as much as I could but always kept a close eye on her. She never whimpered or made a noise, just slept for hours. I found peace in just taking care of her and watching her sleep.

I would do this for her forever.

**A/N: YAY! We finally have an update! : ) Sorry!**

**-MunroInMyChambers-**

**Twitter- AboveTheDot**


End file.
